iGo on an ANTventure
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Chyna and Fletcher are the 1st to try out Angus' new invention, the World Hopper, a wrist-worn gadget that can allow its user to go to different worlds and places. However, they sense that other worlds are getting distorted, like Seddie happening on iCarly, Alto's disappearance in Macross Frontier, and so on. It's up to Chyna and Fletcher to save the worlds! Multi-series crossover.
1. Preface

**Happy New Year to all readers to start off, finally, the time to finally start the multi-crossover story I had planned for a long time. This story brings Chyna and Fletcher to different places meeting different characters and so much. But the question is, why where they traveling to different worlds in the 1****st**** place? As you read along, you'll find out.**

**Before I start the main story, this serves as a preface and author's notes before the story is planned. Take time to read this 1****st**** before heading to the 1****st**** chapter.**

**Without further ado, here's a preview of things to come in these notes. Warning: some spoilers.**

The story is set in the following:

-During the Seddie arc in iCarly

-Months after the events of The Wings of Goodbye movie in Macross Frontier

-A week after the events of ChANTs of a Lifetime on ANT Farm

-After acquiring Tategami Lioh in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters

-After the 13th episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger

-After Summerween in Gravity Falls

-Weeks after the events of the Crystal Empire in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

-Prior to The Christmas Miracle in The Secret Life of The American Teenager

-A few days after Austin & Jessie & Ally: All-star New Year!

This story may or not be fanon in all the shows mentioned, since the story was conceived a year ago. Also, since some stuff was already resolved after the final ideas were done before their conclusion, it might not be reflected in the main story.

Some worlds might get integrated due to similarities, Example being the worlds of Austin and Ally and Switched at Birth, having two real-life sisters in different shows.

Some stuff might be referenced in the story.

If your ship is not endgame in this story, DO NOT post any comment that shows hate for that specific ship. I do not tolerate any hate coming from those shipping ships that are mentioned (esp. Seddie, I WILL NOT tolerate Pro-Seddie behavior in this story).

And finally, there might be some characters that may appear that were not credited in the 1st 3 chapters, so be careful when they appear!

Well I guess I already said it all, now time for the additional stuff.

STORY SYNOPSIS:

Chyna and Fletcher are the 1st to try out Angus' new invention, the World Hopper, a wrist-worn gadget that can allow its user to go to different worlds and places. However, they sense that other worlds are getting distorted, like Seddie happening on iCarly, Alto's disappearance in Macross Frontier, and so on. It's up to Chyna and Fletcher to correct the worlds! Meanwhile, since Angus only made 2 of them, Angus, Olive and Paisley have to monitor them... and why is Lexi missing?! Along the way, Chyna and Fletcher's feelings are explored too. Could they be falling for each other?

PARTICIPATING SHOWS:

ANT Farm  
iCarly  
Macross Frontier  
The Secret Life of The American Teenager  
Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Austin and Ally  
Switched At Birth  
Victorious  
Jessie  
Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger  
Gravity Falls  
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny

**At this point, look forward for the 1****st**** chapter. Let me know what you readers think!**


	2. Prologue

**As I stated from the preface/author's note, better look forward to the 1****st**** chapter. Here you are! For the next chapter though, the start of the next one will go like an opening to a movie. You know; credits and stuff.**

**So here we go: the starting scene before the "opening credits." Enjoy.**

**I don't own any of the shows featured here. This is a work of fiction.**

(Chyna's POV)

_I never understood the dream I had recently, and the night before, and just now._

_We end up in different worlds... and traveled to these places. Yet..._

_In every world we went, things don't look right..._

(Shows scenes that correspond with what she says next)

_Space monsters attacking a colony, a city in ruin, one boy torn apart between two different girls from two different worlds, a missing kid, two girls longing for each other..._

_What does it all mean?_

_Are we even involved in these things?_

_And with me in these travels..._

(Fletcher is shown running, waving happily)

_Fletcher Quimby?!_

_I don't get it... these worlds are heading to ruin, and yet we're the last ones left to fend it off..._

_And then..._

(The main antagonists show up one by one)

_These pairs were with us, one by one, coming to our aid, joining hands..._

_And stopping the threat from going further._

_They all lived happily ever after..._

_Wait, is Fletcher going to kiss me?!_

(Shows the two kids about to kiss, Then dream ends)

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Chyna Ann Parks woke up that morning with a weird feeling in herself. She was definitely confused with the outcome of the confusing dream she had.

"What kind of dream was it? I can't even figure it out!"

As she got up and looked in the mirror, she can't figure out why this dream kept happening to her for the past few nights.

"Oh well, maybe my friends can figure it all out. Right now I just got to get ready for school. Yes Chyna, You'll be fine, don't let that dream bug you!"

She then went to prepare for school. She took a bath, brushed her teeth, dressed up nice, and went down, to see her family now eating breakfast. Her whole family was there: Her policeman father Darryl, Her Party designer/costume-wearing mother Roxanne and her aloof big brother Cameron.

Her dad said, "Hey Chyna! You're just in time for breakfast."

"Morning dad, morning mom, morning too Cameron."

"How's my musical daughter?"

"Kinda OK, but dad, do dreams have an explanation or meaning to it?"

Roxanne quips out, "Chyna, Dreams do have explanations, but not all of them. Why'd you suddenly ask about it?"

"I don't know mom... I had this weird dream where my and Fletcher ended up traveling to different worlds, and each world we went ended up being a bad one with one having a bad story than the next. I don't get it."

"Well hon, I wish I knew what it meant, but where there anything else in it?"

"Well there were people of different kinds in pairs, and a pony and a dragon, helping me and Fletcher save those worlds. And me and Fletcher were near to kiss."

Her dad then finally gets to speak. "You know what? I have no idea what it meant, but better forget about it for now. Don't let it bug you all day. If it still does, let your friends know. But I do like the last one though. Made a bit of sense."

"Dad, you mean the one where me and Fletcher were about to kiss?"

"Yup, I wonder how'd that part go-"

"DAD!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Well better be finished, you'll be late for school."

Cameron then giggled at the thought of Chyna kissing Fletcher.

"Cameron, it's not funny!"

"What? It was amusing."

Chyna just sigh in annoyance and ate her breakfast.

_But what if the last part... were to come true? Ah who cares, it's just a dream, it won't happen! Besides, me and Fletcher just dated and reconciled our friendship, there's no way it'll happen!_

_Or will it?_

She just shrugged and kept eating her breakfast and after that, it was finally time to go to school.

**For those who watched Kamen Rider Decade, I know what you're thinking of the worlds coming to ruin, "This is all Decade's fault!" nah, he's not even in this story either. But stay tuned to the next chapter, where it all starts. Leave comments if you wish, but no demeaning ones!**


	3. The Beginning- Just the same school day

**So the 1****st**** 2 starting chapters are posted, now here's the part that marks the start of the fic- the opening of the story, done movie-style. So I hope you enjoy this one, but this might be long!**

(Chyna does narration while the earth is seen, later accompanied by multiple worlds and Chyna and Fletcher walking.)

_I had the dream that would change me and Fletcher's life forever. Those worlds are now on the brink of destruction, but only me, Fletcher, and those pairs can save them from total ruin. However it's going to take a bit of hope, courage and true love to do so... And it won't be easy to do it._

(Title card appears)

**iGo on an ANTventure!**

(This is the point where actors and actresses' names will be shown while the scene is happening. The names in parenthesis are only mentioned to give a who's who in the story.)

Chyna starts out walking on her own on the way to school since her parents allowed her for the 1st time after her 1st time on the ANT Farm. Despite the long distance from her home, she goes on without worry.

**Starring  
China Anne McClain **(Chyna Parks) **  
Jake Short **(Fletcher Quimby)

As she passes the familiar houses she sees every day, she was happy to see Paisley Houndstooth, one of her schoolmates in Webster High. Despite being a ditzy blonde, she's always happy to help out the ANTs when needed.

**Miranda Cosgrove **(Carly Shay) **  
Nathan Kress** (Freddie Benson)

"Hi Chyna!"

"Oh hey Paisley, you're walking too?"

"Kinda, but I'm trying to find a way to school, I thought I can figure this out, but the map won't tell me!"

"Paisley, maps don't talk."

**Debby Ryan **(Jessie Prescott) **  
Cameron Boyce** (Luke Ross)

"Oh! Then what's the one I always hear when I get lost in my car?"

"That would be the GPS."

"Oh right! No wonder I thought the map was talking..."

"Oh Paisley… still clueless as ever."

**Victoria Justice** (Tori Vega)**  
Ariana Grande** (Cat Valentine)

"Well shall we go to school together?"

"I'd love to do so!"

And so the two girls walked on the way to school and passed others as well. After a while, they made it to school, and the two girls part ways as Chyna heads for the ANT Farm.

**Shailene Woodley **(Amy Jeurgens)  
**Daren Kagasoff **(Ricky Underwood)

Once she got in, she greeted the other ANTs who were already in the place. Olive took notice and said, "Morning Chyna! How's your morning so far?"

"Ok I guess..."

"Why the worried face? You look like you need a little more to eat today."

"No Olive, I had a weird dream."

**Ross Lynch **(Austin Moon) **  
Laura and Vanessa Marano **(Ally Dawson and Bay Kennish) **  
Katie Leclerc** (Daphne Vasquez)

"What dream?"

"You see, it involved me and Fletcher."

"I'm guessing you two went on a date and you said yes to the ring."

"No Olive! It's more than that. It had me going with him to save other worlds."

**Katsuhiro Suzuki **(Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster)  
**Ryoma Baba **(Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster)  
**Arisa Komiya **(Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster)  
**Hiroya Matsumoto** (Masato Jin/Beet Buster)

"You're going to save worlds? How'd it go?"

Chyna then told her the details of the dream she had, including those who were with them, the bad state of those worlds, and the almost kiss she had with Fletcher. Olive was able to get the gist of what Chyna said thanks to her ability.

"So in order to save those worlds, finding those who lived in those worlds must be found and helped them save said worlds?"

"That is correct."

**Masato Wada** (Nobuo Akagi/Akiba Red)  
**Kyoko Hinami** (Mitsuki Aoyagi/Akiba Blue)  
**Karin Ogino** (Yumeria Moegi/Akiba Yellow)

Olive nodded in agreement; however Chyna still doesn't know what it all meant.

"But what does my dream mean?"

"Well-"

Before Olive can continue her sentence, Fletcher came in with his art supplies. "Hey girls!"

**With the Voices of  
Yuuichi Nakamura **(Alto Saotome and Beet J. Stag/Beet Buster)  
**Megumi Nakajima **(Ranka Lee)  
**Aya Endo** (Sheryl Nome)  
**Katsuyuki Konishi **(Ozma Lee)  
**Hiroshi kamiya** (Michael Blanc)  
**Jun Fukuyama** (Luca Angelloni)

"Hi Fletcher! What's up with all that art stuff?"

"Well I was going to make a new picture, but I decided to put the stuff back in my workplace."

He then proceeded to put his stuff in his workplace, and went back to the girls. "By the way what were you girls talking about?"

Olive then answered, it's a dream where it involved having you two being heroes."

"So me and Chyna are heroes?"

**Tara Strong** (Twilight Sparkle)  
**Tabitha St. Germain** (Rarity)  
**Cathy Weseluck** (Spike)  
**Andrea Libman** (Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy)  
**Claire Corlett** (Sweetie Belle)  
**Ashleigh Ball** (AppleJack and Rainbow Dash)  
**Michelle Creber** (Applebloom)  
**Maddy Peters** (Scootaloo)  
**Nicole Oliver** (Princess Celestia)

Chyna then spoke out, "Yes Fletcher, but we didn't do it alone. We had others with us in that dream."

"So there were others too?"

Yes, they joined us to fix those worlds, but I don't know who they were."

"I understand, but save the rest of the info later. I think class will start soon."

"Good point Fletcher." She then brought out a sigh.

**Jason Ritter** (Dipper Pines)  
**Linda Cardellini** (Wendy Corduroy)  
**Kristen Schaal** (Mabel Pines)  
**TJ Miller** (Robbie V.)**  
Alex Hirsch** (Stan Pines and Soos)  
**Thurop Van Orman** (Lil' Gideon Gleeful)  
**Jackie Buscarino** (Pacifica Northwest)

Olive then came near her friend and asked "Why is this a bad thing for you?"

"I don't know... I can't tell if this is a prophesy or whatever... but I don't feel like bringing this up. I felt like something bad can happen of sorts..."

"Don't sweat it Chyna. You'll be fine, Fletcher will be fine, we'll all be fine. Trust me."

"Yeah I hope so."

"Good. Let's get ready, we don't want to be late for class."

**Soichiro Hoshi** (Kira Yamato and Brera Sterne)  
**Rie Tanaka** (Lacus Clyne)  
**Kenichi Suzumura **(Shinn Asuka)  
**Akira Ishida** (Athrun Zala)  
**Takehito Koyasu** (Mu La Flaga)  
**Kotono Mitsuishi** (Murrue Ramius)  
**Maaya Sakamoto** (Lunamaria Hawke)

Before they can go to class, Angus came with something in his hands.

"Ok Angus, what is it in your hand this time?"

"Chyna, better behold because I have something that would rock your socks off. Get ready and be amazed because-"

"Seriously we have to go to class. Do you want to get trampled again like you always do? Or you really want a death wish too early?"

**This concludes the 1****st**** part of the opening chapter. There's more on the way, so look forward to it!**


	4. The Beginning- World Hopper use

**Ok here's the next chapter, and continuation of the opening credits of the crossover. This is the chapter where they will be introduced to the World Hopper device. Wonder what the item does?**

**And now, the new chapter! Enjoy it. And nope, none of these shows mentioned are mine.**

Angus then remembered all the times he'd always get in the wave of the high schoolers who would always have Angus trampled or so. He then got annoyed at the thought of it happening again.

"Yeah you're right Chyna, let's get to class."

"Come on, better come with us if you don't want to get trampled again."

Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Angus then headed for their 1st class of the day.

**Also starring  
Sierra McCormick** (Olive Doyle)  
**Aedin Mincks** (Angus Chestnut)  
**Stefanie Scott** (Lexi Reed)  
**Allie DeBerry** (Paisley Houndstooth)  
**Carlon Jeffrey **(Cameron Parks)  
**Claire Engler** (Violet)

During the whole school day, Chyna tried to forget the whole dream, however she felt like she's losing concentration in every subject she's on. In fact, during History, her teacher noticed it.

"Chyna are you ok?"

"I'm fine sir. It's just that the dream I'm having is interfering with my classes."

"I see. Try to keep up because there will be a quiz in 2 weeks, and I don't want you to fail."

"I'm sorry sir. I'll try to keep up."

"Looks like someone's not getting better today, am I right?"

**Jennette McCurdy** (Sam Puckett)  
**Jerry Trainor** (Spencer Shay)  
**Noah Munck** (Gibby Gibson)

Chyna then turned around to see it was Lexi who said the whole thing.

"I'm sorry Lexi, but I have no time to be joking around."

"Oh sorry if that so-called dream of yours interferes with your studies today. Good thing I have nothing to worry about, since I'm excited for the next play that will happen in a few days!"

"What Play?"

"I got the lead role for it. But thank goodness you're too busy to even notice the auditions. Hope you'll be ok... or something."

"Not now Lexi, not now."

**Peyton R. List** (Emma Ross)  
**Karan Brar** (Ravi Ross)

"Kids!" said the teacher, "Not the right time to make something big out of nothing, we got to keep going with our lesson!"

The two girls said in unison, "Sorry Sir."

"Ok good, now we're about to focus on the tensions between Japan and Korea, as you all know this began since the 40's..."

Fletcher however was worried with what Chyna is going through. He only wished he can do something to help her around and continue on with her normal life.

_Why is Chyna feeling a bit weird today? What does her dream mean? This is really confusing... maybe later I'll find out._

**Daniella Monet** (Trina Vega)  
**Avan Jogia** (Beck Oliver)  
**Elizabeth Gillies** (Jade West)

During lunch, Violet happened to pass Fletcher's way. She got her lunch while Fletcher was on his way to get some. Violet then stopped him.

"Hey Fletchie, want to go sit next to me?"

"I'll think about it. I'm kinda busy..."

"Oh. I'll wait for you!"

"Whew, that was close. If she ever knew I'm helping Chyna I'm get another injury!"

As he made it to the starting line, Paisley was next to him.

**Megan Park** (Grace Bowman)  
**Francia Raisa** (Adrian Lee)  
**India Eisley** (Ashley Jeurgens)  
**Mark Derwin** (George Jeurgens)

"Hi Fletcher!"

"Oh hi Paisley."

"Flecther, I was wondering if you can take Lexi's place when we eat."

"What do you mean?"

"She was missing since yesterday. I wonder if she made herself invisible?"

**Raini Rodriguez** (Trish De La Rosa)  
**Calum Worthy** (Dez)  
**Lucas Grabeel** (Toby Kennish)  
**Audrey Whitby** (Tilly "H8ter Girl" Thompson)

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say she was missing today... she was here a while ago, but she didn't show up for lunch. Wonder why she's missing all of a sudden?"

"I have no idea..." she then held his hand and Fletcher blushed. "Come on, have lunch with me!"

"Um, Ok… why not?" he then happily left for lunch with her. Chyna was a bit shocked to see Fletcher eating lunch with Paisley. "Olive, did you see what I saw there?"

"Fletcher's eating with the big kids? That's so not like him. He usually avoids that, but why in the world did he do it, esp. that Lexi's not at the chair Fletcher's sitting on, and he's happy with Paisley?"

"I think he's just invited over that's all. I know Paisley's super kind, despite being the ditzy, clueless blonde she is. And luckily, Lexi's not here."

"Good point Chyna."

**Hideo Sasaki** (Takeshi Kuroki)  
**Fuuka Nishihira** (Miho Nakamura)  
**Naoto Takahashi **(Toru Morishita)  
**Syo Jinnai** (Enter)  
**Ayame Misaki** (Escape)

Afterwards, after school The ANTs gathered around Angus' workplace. Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Violet are excited to see what the Tech think tank had devised this time. Chyna said, "Hope he did something that didn't involve using parts he stole from the government." The rest chuckled at the idea of such.

"Don't worry, he's fine," quipped Fletcher. "Besides, how can he even steal stuff from the government when all he can do is hack the stuff?"

"True, Fletcher."

Angus finally got up from his seat and said, "Good afternoon my fellow ANTs, today I have made a discovery that will go over time and space. Some people have not yet done this, but I will show you a new way to travel- but better be quiet about it."

He then brought out a briefcase which contains the said items, and opens it. "Behold, I give you: The World Hopper!"

**Maaya Uchida** (Hiroyo Hakase)  
**Honoka **(Malshina)  
**Kazuki Yao** (Doctor Z)

The ANTs just stared blankly at the wrist-worn devices that they're seeing now. Angus was a bit weirded out by the blank expressions the ANTs were giving to the inventions he made.

"What's wrong?"

Olive then broke the slience, "Actually what kind of item is this supposed to be?"

"The name itself does the function. You just rotate the dial, press the middle button, and a portal will open, allowing you to go to different worlds and places. Who wants to try it out?"

The 4 ANTs were slow to answer, and then Chyna said, "I'll try it, just to see how this will work out."

Fletcher then quipped, "I'll try it too!"

**Original fanfic idea by  
Arnold McGuire 335 **(Yours truly)

"Fletcher, why do you suddenly want to try this with me?"

"Well, just for safety purposes."

"As long as there's no weird stuff happening in this experiment, let's give it a shot."

**Inspired by the movie  
"Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2****nd**** Dimension"  
by Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Jon Colton Barry**

Angus said, "Ok then, try opening a portal 1st."

The two ANTs then did the instructions Angus said, and a big portal opened. Angus happily said, "It worked! The World Hopper device is a success!"

Olive was in shock and commented, "Well Angus wasn't lying at all. I'm impressed!"

**Based on the shows created or executively produced by  
Dan Signer** (ANT Farm)  
**Dan Schneider** (iCarly and Victorious)  
**Shoji Kawamori **(Macross Frontier)  
**Pamela Eells O'Connell** (Jessie)  
**Brenda Hampton **(The Secret Life of the American Teenager)  
**Lauren Faust** (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)  
**Alex Hirsch** (Gravity Falls)  
**Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate** (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny)  
**Kevin Kopelow and Heath Seifert** (Austin and Ally)  
**Lizzy Weiss** (Switched at Birth)  
**Saburo Hatte** (Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger)

"Well? Are you going to see what's in the other side of the world or what?" Angus said.

Chyna said, "Well, better know what's in the other side."

Fletcher said, "Yes, we should check it out."

The moment they stepped in was the moment they would never come back. The moment they stepped in and disappeared from sight, the portal suddenly closed.

Violet said, "Why'd the portal suddenly close?"

**Music composed by  
Daniel Ingram  
Yoko Kanno**

"I don't know, I know I had fixed this before that the portals weren't supposed to close once they stepped in."

Olive then remarked, "If that's the case... Where did the two end up on?"

At the other side, Chyna and Fletcher got out, and the portal closed. As the two saw their surroundings within them, they began to wonder:

**Produced and Directed by  
Arnold McGuire 335**

"Where are we?"

They had no idea where they ended up... or so they thought.

**This finally concludes the opening chapter. The World Hopper's design was inspired by the Ginga Brace from Seiju Sentai Gingaman, and Chyna and Fletcher has ended up in a deserted city.**

**Which world had they traveled in the 1****st**** place? The answer is in the next chapter. Leave comments!**


	5. iCarly world- In a twisted Seattle

**Yay! New chapter! This is the part where they have traveled to their 1****st**** place... but this isn't what they seem it is... and this is where the problems start.**

**So here we are... the 1****st**** world they're in. enjoy and please, leave comments, because not enough comments = I can't continue!**

**WARNING TO READERS: despite being set during the Seddie arc, this is fully AU, so no flaming please.**

"Chyna... is this what I think it is?"

"I don't know, but the city looks like it's abandoned and stuff."

"If it's abandoned... why does it look like there's someone coming ahead of us?"

"Please tell me you're hallucinating."

**World 1  
the world of iCarly  
Location: Seattle, Washington**

However, Fletcher was right. A mob of juvenile delinquents were on their way, and Chyna said, "I'm guessing you're not kidding."

"Nope..."

It seems those delinquents were riding bicycles and stopped where Chyna and Fletcher are. Some were even riding a jeep. They then ganged them up and decided to give them hard questions that will make them uneasy.

"I'm guessing you're not from here?"

"Yes sir, we're not from here," Said an uneasy Chyna.

"Yup, definitely not from here," quipped Fletcher.

"Well you came to the wrong place. If you're trying to find a place to stay or something, beat it. We don't need weaklings in this vicinity. Get out and never come back."

Chyna said, "That's what we're trying to do! It's been a long way ahead and we can't go back. We're from San Francisco, and we just got here through-"

"I don't care where you came from. Go away before we riot on you!"

The scared couple was afraid to even move an inch because of the attitudes and faces the delinquents were giving off. "How are we going to go away from this scary place Fletcher?"

"I don't know Chyna, but I wish we can get away... but of course! The World Hopper can bring us back!"

Fletcher then remembered how to use the World Hopper. He moved the dial a bit, pressed the button and a portal opened. Then they flee, however upon entering that other world they were greeted with a big red space monster.

The two kids shouted in unison, "OH SHOOT!"

"What do we do Fletcher?"

"RUN!"

Then ran out of that world and ended up back in Seattle, and they kept running, confusing the delinquents. One of them said, "Shall we follow them?"

"No. WE CHASE THEM!"

"Hold it sir, we should call our leader 1st. Let Sam Puckett take care of them!"

"Just get them!"

The delinquents then revved up their vehicles and began chasing the two kids. Chyna and Fletcher were already so far away from them but they were too tired to go on. However, the rest would be short lived as one of the groups found them, thus resuming the run. After a while, they managed to lose the sight of the delinquents.

"I don't know what place we ended up in! This place is too scary to even live in!"

"Yeah me too. This is really freaky, but I can't figure out how to get back home."

Then a sound came out of the World Hopper, and they can recognize the voice.

"Hey, is thing on and working? Hello, Chyna? Fletcher? Can you two hear me?"

"ANGUS!"

Chyna was the 1st to speak. "Thank goodness you contacted us! How did you do it?"

"Doing it on the computer. Me, Olive and Violet are worried."

Fletcher then interrupted, "How are we going to go home if the dial doesn't show us where to go back properly?"

"About that, it had a flaw. You can only go one way until you reach home. I haven't fixed that bug yet so it might take a while... maybe a few days or so?"

"Angus, we don't have much time! Your parents will be worried and such!"

"Don't worry; I'll try to stall them by telling your families that you guys had a sleepover at my place and Olive's for Chyna. It might take a while before you two can come home."

"Well better make use of that time because we don't want to be delinquent bait!"

"Ok, if you have to talk to me when you need it, press the red button. Well I got to get going and fix it before things get worse."

"Ok, take care and HURRY UP!"

The moment they hang up was also the moment they were caught.

"Chyna... tell me we're caught because we're noisy..."

"I'm afraid so."

The two kids were then brought to the town plaza where their leader was waiting.

"Hear ye, hear ye, All stay put for the arrival of our leader, Samantha Puckett and her love, Fredward Benson."

"Who are they?"

"Beats me Chyna, but I hope they're nice guys."

As the delinquents kneeled in preparation, Sam has arrived and showed up to the group.

"Ok whose idea it was for me to be interrupted at this minute! I'm busy torturing Freddie, and i'm enjoying it!"

She then looked at the two kids and said, "And what do we have here?"

"Miss Puckett, these kids were found loitering in the streets. We brought them here for your consideration."

"Hmm..." she then gave a stern look at the two kids and said. "Ah. A young Black girl and a little White Redhead. Nice catch team!"

"Hey! We have names! I'm Chyna Parks and the little White Redhead you're saying is Fletcher Quimby!"

"Shut it, I'm not asking you!"

She then walked around Chyna and Fletcher and said, "Hmm. These two weren't from Seattle. I guess we can bring them in."

Chyna whispered, "We're in Seattle?"

Fletcher whispered back, "She wasn't kidding, but this isn't the Seattle we know. Maybe it's a different version of Seattle, since the World hopper can only take us to different worlds."

Sam then ended walking around and said, "How about we torture them, through Freddie!"

Chyna and Fletcher gasped and Sam shouted, "Fredwad, come over here!"

Freddie came and said, "Sam, I thought you love me!"

"I do, but we've got some kids to torture. So thank goodness you don't get hurt today and stuff while I'm amused at your hurt and still love me!"

"Ok fine. Sweetheart, what do we do with these kids?"

"I say we drown them!"

The delinquents shouted in agreement, and Chyna and Fletcher were shouting in fear of their lives.

As Freddie picked up Chyna and Sam picked up Fletcher, they were pleading for their lives to be spared but fell on deaf ears. They helm them while walking towards as they were about to get dropped in the lake on Pier 62/63.

"Any last words before we drop you off?"

Fletcher then shouted, "I WANT TO LIVE!"

Sam's response? "Ha, well too bad!" then as she was about to drop Fletcher to the lake, A cloaked being went and attacked Sam but missed Freddie. The gang then decided to attack the hooded, cloaked person but they also got defeated in minutes.

Chyna then said, "Who is that cloaked person?"

"Beats me, but I bet the person is on our side!"

Sam got furious and dropped Fletcher and the same happened with Chyna. They attacked the cloaked being, but they missed and got counterattacked in turn. Annoyed, Sam shouted, "Who are you underneath the hood?!"

"You don't remember? We went to school together. I was your best friend, until you started dating Freddie. Not only had we stopped friends because of what you did, but you broke my heart. I knew I should have not let Freddie talk to you about it... and now I suffer for that. If you can't recall who you're talking to..."

The mysterious person then let down her hood, revealing someone they never expected- The one and only Carly Shay!

"...you haven't remembered me too long, Sam Puckett!"

"Well, well, well, Carly Shay. Nice to show up after a long time. I didn't know you'll be back to fix the problem that started months ago!"

"That's Carly?"

"As in the Carly Shay from iCarly?!"

"To hurt these kids was a big offense in itself. I can't believe you went to a new low, as worse as disabling the whole Seattle Police department!"

"Heh. You needs you, I'm glad Freddie's mine. Thanks again, now shoo, before the kids get it!"

With tears in Carly's eyes, she said, "I'm not going to repeat the same mistake Sam. If it means killing you and bringing back Freddie, if I have to do something about it, even in the worst way, I will do it!"

"Try me."

Then the two girls battled it out as Freddie just looked. Chyna and Fletcher just looked and wondered why a webstar would save their butts.

"Do you think..."

"...She had a past we don't know?"

"I don't know Fletcher, but we'll find out."

"Freddie! Help me there! Go and hurt Carly!"

Freddie then obeyed, but before he can strangle her, he had a headache, from repeated memories coming back about how much he loved her.

"MY HEAD!"

Sam lets go and Carly managed to land an offense at Sam. Sam then got up and went to Freddie and said, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know, I don't feel well..."

"This is bad..." Sam picked up Freddie and said, "This isn't over Carly! I'll be back!" Sam and the delinquents then retreated and ran away. Carly then went to Chyna and Fletcher and set them free.

Chyna asked, "Carly... why'd you save us?"

Carly answered, "It's a long story. Come with me you two, if you want to live."

At that point the Chyna and Fletcher followed her. This was one day they'll need a lot of questions to ask her. Why are they here in Seattle, and what lies ahead for them?

That is something even they can't find an answer for.

**Alright! Looks like the 1****st**** world they end up on is the world of iCarly! But not all is what they seem to be... why is it not like the Seattle they know?**

**Also, the big red monster they saw a while ago is one of the Vajra from Macross Frontier. (This is a hint for the next world.)**

**The answer is on the next chapter... leave comments!**


	6. iCarly world- Memories and friends

**Last time Chyna and Fletcher end up in an abandoned Seattle where everyone either fled or were in hiding because of Sam Puckett's influence over the city. However Carly Shay saved them, but what was the reason for all of this happening right now?**

**Their adventure in the iCarly world continues; better keep reading on to see what happens.**

As they walked in the city, they were asking so many questions about why it's different from the one they know.

"You're not from this world are you?"

"I'm afraid not Carly. Me and Fletcher got here testing a world-traveling device. We don't belong in this timeline."

"You don't?"

"We don't. We just ended up here."

"I see. Is your Carly Shay different from mine?"

"Yes. The last time I saw her she was happy and her friend was not a bad person. They had their last iCarly before it was gone. We later found out our Carly left for Italy, but she finally got a chance to say goodbye with love in her heart to Freddie. And he was happy."

"Oh."

Fletcher then interrupted, "You mean this version of Seattle-"

"...is not the same as yours."

They finally ended up the same spot they 1st came in, and Chyna said, "We're back were we started."

"Yes, but look at the right..."

They then saw the same building they saw when they 1st got there in Seattle. Then something hits the both of them.

"You mean you lived in that apartment?"

"Yes. Come in, I'll explain the rest."

As they went in, they saw the inside was a bit unkempt. The lobby was really empty and no one dared to even come in, as if no one was taking care of the building. The place where Lewbert the lobby keeper used to be in was really empty and no one took his place.

They suddenly stopped and Chyna asked, "I'm guessing we're taking the stairs since either the elevator is broken or no power?"

"No, we're taking the elevator. The whole thing is still working."

And they did take the Elevator towards the Shay residence. As they got out, Fletcher exclaimed, "So this elevator sends up to your home? Awesome!"

"It's awesome to visitors, but not to those who always come every now and then. However, only Gibby visits. My friends don't use to do this, always hanging out with me, and-"

"Did I hear someone with you Carly?"

"Yes Spencer, but don't worry, they're on our side."

"You have a brother Carly?"

"Yes I do. Oh wait- I haven't asked your name, aside from Fletcher."

"Oh yes. I'm Chyna Parks and this is my best friend Fletcher Quimby. But you don't have to introduce yourself, we know you're Carly Shay… and your brother is Spencer. And you used to have Sam and Freddie as friends and Gibby's the only friend you have."

"How'd you know- oh wait, I told you and you've heard from my fight with Sam a while ago. But you haven't heard yet the whole story."

Spencer then came out and said, "Oh my gosh!* Why are there two kids with you?"

"They ended up in our world but can't get back to theirs. They'll be staying until they can find a way."

"Oh. By the way how's stuff today?"

"Not well. Sam's still ruling Seattle with an iron fist, Freddie's still with her, and..." she never finished her story as she ran off crying.

"Why did she suddenly cry?"

"It's better if I tell you the whole story of how it all happened."

"Chyna, I'll go see what happened to Carly. You stick with Spencer."

"I'll listen to what he had to say. You go ahead and find out."

Fletcher then ran upstairs to where Carly's room is, while Chyna listens to what Spencer had to say.

Fletcher finally got to her doorstep and knocked on her door.

"Carly? Are you alright?"

"No, go away!"

He can sense the sadness in her words. "Please, I know it hurts for you but I got to know!"

The door then opened and Carly saw him. "If you have to know... come inside. I'll tell you why it hurts me so much."

Meanwhile, Chyna asked Spencer, "Why was Carly like that ever since?"

"It all started years ago, when she thought Sam had a crush on a boy at school. The app said she had a high compatibility level with a guy at school. However, Sam ended up being alone that night, and Carly asked Freddie to talk to her."

"How is that connected to what happened here?"

Carly continued talking to Fletcher, "I had the big mistake of asking Freddie to do this. I watched the conversation happen, then all of a sudden- she kissed him, and I was in shock. I didn't know how to respond that day, and Sam thought she was crazy that next day."

"I see. But did it get worse when it went on?"

Spencer resumed, "You see Chyna, Me, Carly and Freddie went to bail out Sam and they kissed. They started dating after that, but got worse from there. Sam would still treat Freddie the same way claiming it's lovely, but Carly can't stand to see the abuse. When she's alone, she would cry in her room. She would always lock her room refusing to tell me why."

"I see."

"Fletcher, from that point on things got worse. We had these arguments about it, and we stopped being friends. Because there was no one to tell Sam not to do this or that, she started doing bad stuff, and even defying the police. She was Seattle's most wanted criminal, that even the Police can't stop her and her fellow delinquents. I tried to stop her but she was like "We're not friends anymore, I do what I want, including taking Freddie away from you." and I never heard from her ever since... until recently when I fought her."

"I'm sorry to hear. I wish me and Chyna could have done something to help out."

Carly now had tears in her eyes. She then resumed, "You know what, I wish I could have been honest with Fletcher. If I had done it right, things could not have gone to this." She then hugged Fletcher tight and said, "I love you guys... You know how much it meant to me that you two are here in my darkest moment..."

As she cried while hugging Fletcher, all he can say was "It'll be fine Carly, it'll be fine. Someday, the light will shine again in Seattle..."

Chyna and Spencer then came inside and Chyna was a bit confused at what was happening.

"Um Fletcher, you guys ok there?"

Carly then let go of Fletcher and he got up and said, "Yes. Carly told me what happened and why it ended up like this."

"Spencer told me the same thing. Looks like we know what happened in this version of Seattle."

Chyna then noticed that their World Hoppers can connect to their computer via USB. Chyna then said, "Carly, can we use your computer?"

"Ok sure. Why?"

"I just remembered something."

The two kids then got to the computer and connected the World Hoppers and called Angus from there. They got to see them via the webcam.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Angus! We called you guys to see how things are going."

"Oh! So you found out the other function of the World Hopper! Which is if you connect to a PC with a webcam, it also doubles as a grade-up communicator. Who are the guys with you?"

"Guys, this is Carly Shay and her brother Spencer. We're at their place!" The Shay siblings then said their hello's and waved at the screen.

"Oh, interesting! Looks like you found your 1st friends in the other world! Well Violet and Olive aren't here right now, but Paisley is here!"

Fletcher then said, "Paisley! Nice to see you there with Angus! Why are you at the ANT room?"

"I don't know, but it's like I can see you there! And you have friends too!"

"I see. Anything new Angus?"

"Well your parents believed what I said to them. Lexi is still missing, and Olive and Violet went home. Paisley on the other hand is staying with me, and I told my parents I'll not be home for the meantime. She didn't want to leave for some reason... and I forgot, the repair patch for it will be done in a week. It might take time but it'll be done."

"Thanks for the news. We appreciate it."

Chyna said, "Ok we'll have to go. We got a long day later or something, so I hope it works in our favor."

"K, take care guys!"

Carly then asked, "That's your friend in the world you lived in?"

"Yup, Angus is our comrade. He'll help us somehow."

Gibby then came in and said, "Hey guys! I brought some tacos."

The 4 youths then looked at Gibby and he said, "I didn't know you had company... well it's a long time since you guys had any."

Carly said, "Well I forgot to mention, this is Chyna Parks and Fletcher Quimby. They came from a different world than ours, where Me, Sam and Freddie didn't have such a big problem as this."

"Oh! So you guys come from a different place where iCarly is still up and running?"

Fletcher answered, "Yup, we do. I'm guessing you're... GIBBEH!"

"Wow, you know my shtick! I'm guessing your Gibby had it too."

"Yes, the same as you."

Spencer said, "Well, who wants Spaghetti tacos?"

They all said "I DO!"

"Well come on! We got a whole day to ourselves, and we'll be having a lot of fun today. Come on!"

The 5 youths then went down and had fun, like it was any normal day. Carly was happy ever since the two kids came in their lives, and she was happy that such things she missed doing back when she was still friends with Sam and Freddie happened again. They had Spaghetti tacos, sang along, and even spent time talking to each other. This was a time of pure fun for all 5 of them.

Back in Sam's lair, this wasn't the case.

"Freddie is having headaches again. What's wrong?"

A minion of hers said, "Your epicness, he's remembering Carly again. As if his head is bringing back ever memory he shouldn't have had."

"This isn't happening! I must get rid of Carly... SOON!"

Sam then went to Freddie and said, "Freddie sweet heart, you ok there?"

"I don't know. Who is this Carly? I can't take the head ache!"

"Don't worry, she will be gone soon. Hold on!"

She then left him and went alone. She then quipped, "Dang you Carly. I'll make sure you don't see him ever again! Now, how am I going to make sure he never remembers her?"

Sam had to do something before Freddie fully remembers what was happening before it all began.

**So Chyna and Fletcher met Carly, Spencer and Gibby, and Paisley is helping Angus back in their world? But what will happen from here? Tune in next time, and don't forget the comments, it'll help me think a bit more on the story!**

***indicates that this was used instead of God, which the show (iCarly) uses.**


	7. iCarly world- My love will wake you up

**Sorry for the delay, if you guys noticed, I moved the story to the normal ANT Farm section instead of a crossover, due that only a few were leaving reviews for the story. Now that I got your attention, time to resume the story! This might be my longest chapter so far as well.**

**Last time, Chyna and Fletcher met new friends in Carly, Spencer and Gibby. Not to mention Freddie is getting intervals of headaches! What's next? Better read on!**

That night, they were all heading to bed. Chyna and Carly gets to sleep together in her room, Gibby left for home, and Fletcher, instead of sleeping at Spencer's room, opted to sleep in the couch in the living room.

However he had difficulty sleeping that night, so he snuck out the apartment and went to the roof. He had a lot to think about, and wanted to be alone.

He was wondering how will they get home, and how will they finally be back with their families. He was thinking that they might be searched already back in their world. Until he heard someone talk.

"Can't sleep buddy?"

"Spencer... what are you doing here?"

"I dunno, but I only woke up because I can't sleep either. I'm guessing you're thinking of something deep in your mind, right?"

"Kinda... Is there any chance me and Chyna might finally go home?"

"I'm not a rocket scientist, but you'll get to go home soon. Soon you'll be with your families, resume your normal lives and stuff, and maybe a surprise when you come back."

"I do hope so. I'm just worried for everyone. You know? Even though me and Chyna are stuck in this world... I'm not giving up hope that one day, things will be back to the way they were."

"I see. I myself am worried on how long the problem will last. I don't want to see my sister in a state of trying to fix things, and I myself am worried about Sam. To be honest, I never got a chance to say those feeling to her because I was afraid of what people would think of me and her."

"You mean you were in love with Sam?"

"Yes Fletcher. She actually made me happy in times I felt alone. She helped in my hardest and I helped her in hers. But ever since that day, she never came back and found out she was with Freddie, and I was super jealous. I ended up expressing well-hidden expressions of jealousy and disgust because of that, I never got a chance to be honest with her."

"They all said age doesn't matter if you're in love. But why'd you back down? Was it because of age?"

"I have different girls I can befriend and be the one, but Sam still was the one I loved. Maybe I was a coward, like my sister before me."

"LIES! I know you're better and stuff, you're not a coward, you just didn't get the right chance to say what your heart wanted to tell her."

"You're right, I let time pass and this is what I get. I'll do my best to snap her out of it the next time I see her!"

"That's the spirit Spencer! I should get back to bed now. It's been roughly one morning."

"You're right, I should sleep too. I got to get optimistic for later."

With that in mind the two boys went back to sleep. However, later that morning, Chyna woke up with fresh fervor and noticed that Carly hasn't gotten up. She then uncovered it only to find that she wasn't there but pillows and a note.

Gibby, Spencer and Fletcher were busy in the living room playing a video game until Chyna shouted with worry, "GUYS, CARLY IS MISSING, SHE'S NOT IN HER ROOM!"

The three boys shouted in unison, "WHAT?!"

"I'm not joking, she's not there! I thought she was asleep but turns out she left early!"

Gibby said, "How'd you know she's missing?"

"She left a note."

She then passed the note to the 3 boys and Spencer read it. In it was said:

_To anyone who would read this, forgive me if I have to go away without anyone knowing. I have to finish off what I started with Sam, and I have to end this now. I don't care if I will have to get injured in the line of battle, but I'll do anything to get Freddie back._

_Forgive me,  
Carly_

Fletcher said, "That's risky! We have to stop Carly before she gets injured, or worse, get killed!"

Chyna agreed and said, "We don't have much time. Let's go before it's too late!"

Meanwhile in Sam's lair, one of the delinquents informed Sam, "Milady, we're detecting someone coming on our way!"

"Hmm... let me see who's the fool trying to charge at me."

They screen showed who's running on the street and she saw someone she knew. "Oh if it isn't Carly Shay, trying to save her prince in distress. Oh wait- he's already in distress. The headaches are killing him but he's obeying my every whim, but she's not going any further to take him away from me!"

"What do we do Madame?"

"Time to finish off little miss perfect. Freddie, come with me, time to put her out of her misery." She then looked at the guy who told her about who's coming and said, "You! Tell the others to prepare to battle, I have a feeling it's not just Carly is coming to save the day."

As Carly was running, she said to herself, "I don't know what I'm going to do, but I must save you, no matter what. If I'll die before you come back to me, I'll make sure you're back safe."

As she was near the city plaza, Sam suddenly appeared to her and said, "Oh Carly Shay. Welcome back I see. You never learned your lesson from last time didn't you?"

"It's not what I matter right now, but what I matter is that Freddie's coming back to me, and I will sacrifice my life just to see him happy again if it means losing mine for his sake!"

"You'll never get him back Carly, admit it, he's suffering because of you! But if that's what you wish to do... hope you like death, because it's what's coming at ya!"

Carly charged at her but she missed and got whacked by Sam on the back, causing Carly to fall down.

"Is that all you got Shay? Come on; try fighting back like the heroine you are!"

With a rage, Carly got back up and angrily fought her with all she had, but Sam kept raising the ante of hurt that she gets. Finally fed up, Carly got a long pipe and got a chance to land a hit, but Sam smiled and shrugged it off.

"You're forgetting I'm more stronger than you are. I had more experience of being aggressive than you, and you decided to whack me with a pipe? Finally, what took you so long to plan it out?"

"The time I knew that I have to push myself harder."

The delinquents wanted to help her out but Sam said, "Don't; I can do this without you guys. Just watch along and I'll show little miss perfect what mama can do."

Carly swung again but Sam grabbed it. "Touche." She then punched her on her right chest and Carly cried out in pain. She then kept punching her in different places but Carly refused to budge until she got punched on the stomach and finally, Carly fell down after being punched on the face one last time.

"I knew you won't last that long. Looks like win this match."

"You'll... never... ever... win like that... Sam Puckett..."

"Ha." She kneeled down and faced Carly and said, "Face it- the guys may want you, but you'll never get Freddie back. I'm taking you down for good." She then got up and brought out a pistol. Carly knew she'll be done for if she didn't do something, but she was too battered to keep going.

As she pointed the pistol at her face, "It's been nice being with you, old friend."

Before Sam and fire the gun, cries were heard from far away, distracting her.

"Who was that?!"

She then saw a big pickup truck ramming those that try to defy it. She then knew who was in that truck, none other than Chyna, Fletcher, Gibby and Spencer, who was driving it!

"Stop them!"

The delinquents then rushed to attack them, but they came prepared with weapons, and they attacked them one by one until none of her cohorts were unable to fight. Chyna and Fletcher then rushed to Carly and Chyna said, "Carly, are you alright there?!"

"A bit... but I failed to do it... I'm sorry!"

"No you're not. You've done your part. Let me and the others take care of it for you. Just stay there."

"So the two kids who I should have finished last time got lucky. Freddie! Finish the kids off!"

Freddie came out and said, "Yes my sweetheart." He then roared and was about to attack Chyna but Fletcher came out and blocked the attack for her.

"Fletcher!"

"It's ok, let me handle him Chyna. You go take care of Sam. Spencer and Gibby are taking care of the delinquents. I'll go snap him out of it!"

Sam was enraged she decided to resume taking Carly's life but Chyna tackled Sam off and dragged her and threw her to the ground. Sam then got up and Chyna said, "You're not laying a finger on her, because I'm your opponent now!"

Sam was angry and threw every attack on her but Chyna managed to dodge them all. Chyna then got the pipe Carly was holding and Sam got her sword. They then clashed their weapons at each other. Fletcher meanwhile was dodging at all of Freddie's attacks, as if he was waiting for a right time to strike. However Fletcher was cornered and Freddie was about to whack him with a club but Fletcher took it as the right time to evade and counterattack.

And he did, and then got a chance to attack him. He managed to land punches and kicks allowing Freddie to drop the club and get tackled by Fletcher. Fletcher then managed to paralyze him and bind him.

"There! This way he won't attack!"

Sam and Chyna were still fighting and she shouted, "Carly! Now's your chance! Get to Freddie while he's still binded!"

Carly got up slowly and ran to him and held him tight, with Freddie still shouting and growling from the pain in his head.

"Freddie! Calm down, it's me, Carly! Please hush, I'm here to sooth the pain you're having. Please remember me, we went to school together, you always had a crush on me, we even shared a dance on the night of the Girls choice dance."

Freddie still struggles to get out of the bind, while Chyna was having difficulty defeating Sam.

"Chyna, I don't know how long will Freddie be kept binded, I mean Carly's trying to jog his memory, but it'll take a while or so!"

"Don't give up you two... I can keep this one going on until he's free of the pain." Chyna then tries to stall Sam by keeping the fight going. However, Freddie still isn't snapping out of the trance, leading to Carly finally crying her heart out in despair.

"Freddie, I don't want you seeing hurt like this. I missed you so much, please snap out of it! I'm sorry for everything... please! I love you..."

As she cried on his chest, a single tear fell on him and he suddenly stopped screaming. She then kissed Freddie and all of a sudden, he stopped dead. Seeing him stuck in a coma-like state, she hugged him while sobbing. As she kept of crying, all of a sudden, he hugged her slowly and she was happy.

"Freddie! You're back!"

"Ugh, Carly, tell me I had a bad dream."

"Yes you did, but the nightmares are finally over. I'm happy you're awake! I missed you so much, and I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry. But I forgive you in case. I'm just happy you're hugging me."

Sam however saw it and was furious but got hit by the pipe Chyna was using.

"That'll teach you a lesson!"

Freddie, finally out of the bind, saw the two travelers and asked Carly, "Who are those kids?"

"Freddie, they came to save you. They maybe from a different world but they came to set things right. Even though things were not really ok right now, they helped me get back to you."

"I see. I got someone to payback!"

He got up and run to help out Chyna, and he saved her in turn. Chyna asked, "Looks like you're finally awake."

"Thanks for helping us, but I'm going to give Sam a good beating."

Spencer then came and blocked the two and said, "Sam! Stop this madness! We have to talk!"

"Oh you want to talk Spencer? Well too bad! I will get back at all of you... someday!"

Then all of a sudden, a portal opened and Sam ended while she slowly vanished to the portal, "I'm not done with you Shay. I'll make sure you two will suffer, but as for you Spencer, you don't deserve to talk to me, because whatever it is, mama's not listening to you." and then, she was gone, along with the portal.

Spencer just slumped down and said, "I wish I had opened my heart to you, Sam..."

The 2 couples just looked on at a sad Spencer. Fletcher said, "Are you alright?"

"Kinda. I didn't get the chance. But I'll be alright."

The next day, Chyna and Fletcher were ready to go. Chyna said, "Thanks for letting us stay in your world. Sadly, we have to go. We have a long way back before we get back to our world."

Carly asked, "If you're going, can me and Freddie can come?" This startled Freddie and he replied, "Carly, we're going somewhere? But I just woke up from the trance!"

"Why do you want to come?"

"We want to experience going to other worlds. We want to be with you two until you can finally come home."

"Ok, I guess, but it's a bumpy ride on the way back. What about you Spencer?"

"I'll stay here with Gibby. I'll stay, just in case Sam comes back. By then, I'll be ready to confront her and snap her out of it."

Fletcher then said, "I'll miss you buddy. Same to you Gibby."

Gibby then said, "I'll miss you guys, even though it's for a while we got together." He then hugged Chyna and Fletcher, and so did Spencer.

Freddie said, "Spencer, take care."

Chyna and Fletcher opened a new portal leading to the next world. Chyna said, "Ok Carly, you ready for this?"

"Whenever you're ready." The 2 couples then entered the portal. What world will they end up in next?

A teary eyed Spencer says, "Goodbye, Carly and Freddie. Take care, wherever you two will go to."

Meanwhile somewhere else, Sam said, "I'm sorry it didn't end up right, two kids ended up saving Freddie and I failed to defeat Carly!"

The mysterious being said, "Don't worry. I suppose you already met Chyna Parks and Fletcher Quimby when they ended up in your world, am I right?"

"How did you know this?"

"You're forgetting whom you're talking to. I have been envious of Chyna for months. I'll let that sink in you."

"So those were Chyna and Fletcher? Chyna was the one I fought back there. Give me a chance to fight her again!"

"Give it a rest Puckett. You need the recovery before you get back at her. For now, I'll let miss teenage diva do the work, because these two are coming to where she was. Am I right, Galactic fairy?"

"Leave it to me ma'am. These people will indeed..."

She then showed up in spotlight with her personal mic and said,

"...LISTEN TO MY SONG!"

**And this concludes the trip to the iCarly world. But however, they are about to step in a new world far, far away from earth. Where will Chyna, Carly, Fletcher and Freddie end up next? Who is this mysterious woman who dislikes Chyna? And who is this idol singer who plans to give our heroes a hard time?**

**Also, I might have plans to remove Victorious later on in the story, due to a recent rift between Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande over a rumor the broke their friendship apart. Sorry readers.**

**That's it for now, leave comment and see you on the next chapter.**


	8. Macross F world- not San Francisco

**Since the iCarly world trip has finally concluded, I will now resume to the next world, but please leave reviews since I'm having difficulty resuming it. Now that Carly and Freddie decided to join Chyna and Fletcher until they get back to their world, what world will they step in next?**

**Read on, here's the next world they'll stop over.**

The portal opened and the 4 youths got out. To Chyna and Fletcher's surprise, they're finally back home!

Or is it?

"I'm glad we're home! Let's go and tell Angus-"

"Um Chyna?"

"Don't you see Fletcher, we're finally home! We can be back with our families!"

Carly said, "Chyna, I think Fletcher's right."

"What are you talking about?"

Freddie said, "Look up."

She then looked up and she saw that there were lines in the sky. She also looked around that the San Francisco they know is too tech-connected. There were screens where they shouldn't be and the signs are digitized.

"If this isn't San Francisco... WHERE ARE WE THEN?!"

**World 2  
the world of Macross Frontier  
Location: Main colony, Vajra Planet**

Fletcher then said, "We must be in the future!"

Freddie then interrupted, "Not really, there are still regular cars, the buildings aren't future-looking, not to mention that we're not on earth."

Carly asked him, "You mean we're not in earth?"

"There are people, but we're not on earth. In fact, there are aliens there, as in actual aliens, but they have human skin tones. Some are bigger than normal humans, as in giants. They're called Zentradi."

"How'd you know this?"

"I happened to watch Macross Frontier. Come to think of it, we're actually in it, but I don't know what timeline though."

Fletcher said, "So we're in a different place then, as in we got to a TV show?"

"Kinda, because we haven't seen the others yet at this point."

"We got to keep walking. Maybe someone can help us at this point, because we'll be missing if we kept on staying here and doing nothing."

"Fletcher has a point. We got to keep moving and asking around."

As they kept on walking and asking questions on where they are, the people around them wondered if they're not from the colony, or they came from a different colony or from earth, or they just are lost. After a long walk they finally decided to sit in a bus stop, tired and not knowing where to go next.

Then, all of a sudden... sirens wailed and the four youths are startled.

Chyna asks, "What in the world's going on? And why are they on a panic?"

Carly then said, "I don't like what's going to happen..."

All the digital signs stopped showing random stuff and all switched to a bilingual sign in Japanese and English stating 'EMERGENCY BROADCAST'.

The voiceover states: "Due to an impending attack, all people must evacuate the colony for safety purposes, if you cannot evacuate immediately, seek a nearby shelter. We repeat; all people must evacuate immediately."

Then, the upper sky roof breaks, revealing that the same kind of alien Chyna and Fletcher saw while trying to escape Seattle, but there's 3 of them, followed by a dozen white little ones.

Fletcher shouted, "Aliens! Let's run before they make target practice of us!"

With that in mind, they ran to avoid them, and then all of a sudden, fighter planes came to subdue the aliens attacking the area. They were the N.U.N.S., the New UN Spacy which does the safekeeping and defense on the colony. The fighter planes then transformed to Gerwalk mode and Chyna exclaims, "Jet planes that can bring out its arms and legs? What's this all about?"

Freddie answered, "The fighter planes are called Valkyries, and they differ from model to model. The ones we're seeing now are VF-171EX's."

"Awesome! Now let's go before we're caught."

As they resumed running, one of the fight pilots then recognized the running youths. It then reported to someone that they found their target.

The mysterious girl said, "Good. Me and Alto are on the way."

The 4 of them decide to hide in the nearest store, but it's closed.

"Great! When we're about to hide, the shops are closed. Unbelievable."

"Um Chyna, does that mean we're doomed?"

"Fletcher, I think, YES!"

Carly then interrupted, "We have to keep moving, even though it's far away. Come on!"

As they kept running, a mysterious plane then swooshed on their way. Little did they know that plane is not their ally in the time of need.

"What was that?!"

"I can't tell, Carly. But it's definitely a VF-25F Messiah Valkyrie. This one's a custom, I can tell."

Chyna hoped, "Hope it's one of them, they might help us get out of here."

It then transformed to Gerwalk mode and landed on their feet. Chyna then said, "Are you here to save us and help us evacuate?"

"Maybe..."

The cockpit then opened to reveal the pilot.

"I'm Alto Saotome. I've been sent here to get a hold of you youngsters."

"Thanks! I'm Chyna Parks, there are my friends Fletcher Quimby, Carly Shay and Freddie Benson. We definitely need a ride-"

However, the gunpod was aimed right at them! The 4 youths are startled by the sudden pointing.

"I came because I was told to pick you all up and be sent to our base. But you're not going anywhere- you'll be talking to my sweetheart, Sheryl Nome."

Fletcher then asked, "Who in the world is Sheryl Nome?"

"...LISTEN TO MY SONG!"

Then, what was once a closed part of the back of the cockpit suddenly ejected to reveal another passenger: Sheryl herself, in what looked like skimpy attire. She then rose up her seat and said, "Welcome to my introduction. I've been sent here so I can pick you 4 up. Someone's waiting..."

Carly then said, "Are you going to take us to the nearest evacuation center?"

"No young lady- you're going with us to our leader!"

Chyna said, "Thanks for the offer, but we'll just go along and find someone else to ask-"

But then, they were surrounded by the same planes that saved them awhile ago.

"Um Chyna... I think these guys don't agree..."

Chyna knew Fletcher was right because the same planes were now in Battroid mode, with the gunpods aimed at them. She then said, "What is something we said?"

"No Chyna. I, Sheryl Nome, will be captivating you so you don't escape. Now you can either listen to me and obey what I ask of you, or be gone in this spot. Hint- you're not getting out alive if you decide to not obey my whim."

As Chyna, Fletcher and Carly were now scared, Freddie wasn't. He even said, "What's your reason for staging this one?"

"Did you not hear what I just said? I want you guys to be taken to our leader. Now come with us or you're history!"

Then Gerwalk's hand then reached out to the 4 of them, but then all of a sudden, missiles then fired at the range of where Alto's Valkyrie was. The 4 of them the looked to see 3 Valkyries that looks like Alto's, but in different colors, and the green one has a rotating circular antenna. It then attacked the other ones while sparing Alto's.

Carly said, "Are they on our side?"

A voiced boomed out from the gray and yellow Valkyrie, "We're on your side!"

The 3 units then transformed to Battroid modes and end up fighting the others. One on the blue one said, "Escape while you have a chance!"

"Thanks! Guys, let's make a run for it!"

As they escape, Alto tries to catch them only for the gray and yellow one to stop them. As they were all defeated, the gray and yellow one bombarded Alto's unit so they can make the escape. Then they changed to Gerwalk mode and took the 4 youths, and escaped the scene. Chyna and Fletcher were in the Gray and Yellow VF-25S, Carly in the RVF-25 and Freddie in the VF-25G. They then flew up to the broken hole in the dome and got out.

After a while, they touched the ground outside of the colony, meaning they have arrived in the actual planet grounds. The 3 Valkyries then dropped the 4 on the grassy ground and the cockpits the opened up to reveal 3 pilots.

"I'm the captain of the SMS squadron, Ozma Lee. Nice to meet you kids."

"I'm Michel Blanc, the sniper of the team."

"And I'm Luca Angelloni, the one getting the data for our battles."

Chyna said, "Nice to meet you guys! I'm Chyna Parks, there are my friends Fletcher Quimby, Carly Shay and Freddie Benson. Why did you save us?"

Ozma said, "Because I have a feeling the Alto you met awhile back is not the Alto I remembered. Also, he showed up months later after he was marked as missing in action in my team, without even notifying us that he came back to the Vajra planet."

Freddie said, "So the Alto we met is... the Alto you had on your squad before?"

"Yes Freddie. He ended up going with the Vajra Queen and was missing. We never knew he'll be back with Sheryl in tow, and even then, she was sick."

Fletcher said, "Is there any other information about this?"

Michel said, 'We have to get going. We'll bring you guys to the Macross Quarter. There the rest of the questions will be answered... just trust us, we'll help you around."

Chyna said, "All right. Let's go then!"

As the 4 of them boarded the units, they had many questions to ask. But the problem was... what's happening in this world?

They then flew on the way to where the Macross Quarter is afloat.

**So the enemy at the end of the previous chapter has been unveiled- Sheryl Nome (hint was "Listen to my song"). But why is Alto back so soon and why is Sheryl with him? Stay tuned- the answer will be on the next chapter, so leave reviews!**


	9. Macross F world- Friends in the SMS

**Last time, Chyna, Carly, Fletcher and Freddie arrived in the Macross Frontier world, only for an attack to happen, and being caught by Alto and Sheryl, who want to take them to the mysterious leader, until 3 Valkyrie units saved our heroes and sent them outside the colony to the actual planet grounds!**

**But... there are answers left unanswered about what happened... which leads us to the next part of their travel in this world. Read on and please leave comments!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you're not familiar with the world they're in, its best you check out the anime, Macross Frontier (Both the 25-episode TV series and the 2 movies **_**The False Songstress (Itsuwari no Utahime) **_**and **_**The Wings of Goodbye (Sayonara no Tsubasa)**_**, both can be found with fansubs online since this series isn't legally available in the States due to Harmony Gold) so you'll understand why this is happening in the story.)**

As they flew on the way to the destination, they had made it to a nearby lake where the Macross Quarter is standing in, with only the upper body and arms visible.

Chyna asked Ozma, "So that's the Macross Quarter?"

"Yes, now get ready; we're landing in a few minutes."

As they landed in the launching pad, they all got out of the units and were greeted with the rest of the crew: Canaria Berstein, who runs the VB-6 Konig Monster, Klan Klang, who leads the Pixie Squadron, Bobby Margot, Highly skilled helmsman of the ship, and the bridge bunnies Monica, Mina and Ram. The latter 5 were very happy to see new people in the ship, but Canaria just looks on.

Finally, Catherine Glass, A N.U.N.S. General Staff second lieutenant and Ozma's girlfriend, and Jeffery Wilder, Captain of SMS Macross Quarter, and S.M.S.'s de facto field commander, showed up. Jeffery said, "So these are the kids you saved from the impending attack that happened today?"

Ozma said, "Yes sir, all 4 of them."

"Well it's nice to meet them, but unfortunately, we can't have them in the battlefield. We have to get them to a safe place."

Chyna then broke her silence and said, "Um Captain, I hate to say this, but let us join you to save the day."

"I'm afraid not... what were your names again?"

"I'm Chyna Parks, they're Fletcher Quimby, Carly Shay and Freddie Benson. We traveled from a different world and ended up in yours. And you are?"

"Jeffery Wilder, Captain of SMS Macross Quarter."

She then shook hands and all 4 of them saluted him.

"You're not from this planet if I'm right?"

"We're not even from this world. We ended up here due to a glitch in the device we have. It allows us to travel to different worlds, and we ended up here, when I thought me and Fletcher were home."

"I see. You kids better come in, we have to talk. Don't worry; you won't be in big trouble since we saved you."

As they got inside and went all the way to the bridge, the 4 youths were amazed at the room itself. Freddie said, "This room is epic! I haven't been to this kind of bridge!"

Bobby said, "This is a great place indeed. I always pilot the ship while Catherine relays information to the pilots and Jeffery does the commands. But... I won't mind you do the work here..." Freddie was a bit confused that Bobby was being 'affectionate' to him and he said, "What are you doing?"

"Just being cozy with you!"

Carly said, "Um, Bobby sir, he's taken."

"He is?"

"By me."

Bobby ends up ashamed while the bridge bunnies giggled.

"Thanks Carly. I would have been a bit out of the way."

"No problem Freddie. I would have done the same."

Fletcher said, "So what was the talk going to be about you guys?"

Canaria said, "About the talk, this is related to what happened to you 4, and Alto."

"You mean Alto and Sheryl?"

"Yes, but we had no idea he would come back with a bad motive. Or worse, he was sent back after a long time by the Vajra, but I have a feeling someone brainwashed him to this and at the same time, Sheryl Nome was missing during that time Alto returned. Not to mention the N.U.N.S. was now under his command since he was suddenly inducted as the President for no reason. When Cathy felt he had bad intentions, we knew we had to get to the bottom of this."

"So someone altered his memories and ended up wanting to control all of us?"

"Not really. He did care for the people and didn't rule with an iron fist, but he ended up targeting you kids for unknown reasons, thus why we're trying to investigate this. However, we're trying to do an undercover investigation about it because Ranka can't know why we're doing it.

Chyna then asked, "Why doesn't Ranka know about this?"

Cathy then said, "We wanted her to stay out of this for her own sake. We're trying to protect not just her, but her heart too. If she ever found out that Alto was working against the Vajra and found out Sheryl was his girlfriend, not only will she fall in a deep depression but the Vajra will also rampage and destroy everyone living on the planet. Thus we're trying to make sure it's done properly without her knowing."

However, they were too late, as Ranka has entered the bridge without anyone knowing.

"Ozma... Alto-kun is back, is he?"

Ozma said, "Ranka..."

"I knew it, Alto-kun is back! I wonder when we can see him again?"

"I don't know Ranka, but it's better that you-"

Carly stepped in and said, "I'll go talk to her."

She then resumed, "Ranka, Is it ok I talk to you?"

"Ok then, but I still have to know when can I see Alto-kun."

As the 2 girls left, Freddie said, "I have a bad feeling she will know soon even if she only heard a fragment of our conversation."

Jeffery said, "Whatever happens, we should keep her away from Alto and Sheryl because the investigation is not yet done. The Vajra might suddenly attack the innocent people back at the colony by the sea."

Chyna said, "Maybe I should join the girls over, just to be sure."

Fletcher said, "Good idea Chyna. It's best you and Carly keep Ranka out of danger."

"Thanks Fletcher!" she then kissed him by the cheek and concluded, "I'll be back soon." Then she left the bridge and then Fletcher blushed. Freddie, Michael and Luca noticed it.

"Chyna kissed me? Somebody pinch me!"

Michael did and said, "You were lucky there! But she did it out of nowhere, but nonetheless, a lucky shot."

"Thanks for the words, but the pinch stings a bit."

Luca said, "Don't worry about it, besides, it's time you two get a start up on the training."

Freddie said, "He's right. We got to get ready just in case Alto attacks again. When do we start training?"

Michael said, "I'll be doing the training on you two. Also, Canaria and Klan will be teaching you the basics. Since you two will be needing to use a Valkyrie, it's best we'll get started out on the training. Come on!"

Fletcher and Freddie then left with Michael, Klan and Canaria. Luca then asked Jeffery, "Do you think they will be fine here?"

"As long as they're ready to face him, they'll be fine and safe, as long as we help them every step of the way."

"But I'm worried Ranka will suddenly know the truth and we'll be forced to fight again."

Cathy said, "I hope the kids know what they're getting into. If only Brera was here..."

At the landing area, Carly asked, "Ranka, I want to know, do you love Alto?"

"Yes..."

"But why are you waiting for him?"

"I still have feelings for him, but he loves Sheryl than me. I was strong and approving of what he picked, but after a while, I felt like I still haven't moved on from him. If only my brother Brera was here to help me out in this problem of mine, but he sacrificed himself in his last battle to save us all."

"I see. But what if he comes back, but he's against us this time?"

"I don't know, but I will wake him up that time comes."

Carly then remembered what happened to him and Freddie back in their world when she had to snap Freddie out of the bad state he was in. she then had tears in her eyes and Ranka asked her, "Are you crying too?"

"A bit. I kinda remembered the same thing with Freddie. Luckily I was able to save him and I ended up being with him at last, after a long time. I hope one day Alto will realize it."

"Thank you... what's your name?"

"Carly Shay."

She then hugged Carly and said, "Than you Carly. Can we be friends?"

"Why not? I don't have any in this world I'm with."

Chyna finally saw them and said, "So you girls ok there?"

Ranka said, "We're ok now. We just had a little talk. By the way I haven't asked your name yet..."

"Oh. I'm Chyna Parks."

"Nice to meet you Chyna." She then shook hands with her and asked if she wants to befriend her too.

"Sure, why not Ranka? It would be nice to have different friends from different worlds. Besides, I miss my home..."

"You miss your home?"

"Back in San Francisco; in my world. I wonder how's my family doing now..."

"Don't worry Chyna, you'll be back home soon."

Then all of a sudden, her World Hopper began to beep and Chyna said, "Must be Angus. He's calling from my world."

Carly and Ranka went near Chyna as she answered the call.

"Hey Chyna!"

"Hey Angus! You won't believe where I am!"

"I see, I thought you're back home already, because you're in a different world, but the place you ended up is a foreign planet where people has just started to habituate in."

"I can see that Angus, but how's stuff back there?"

"Well the update program is taking a while to code properly, I'm testing this with a prototype World Hopper, but the results were not good at all. By the way, where's Fletcher and Freddie? Violet was really worried and fuming mad too."

Then a voiced boomed out, "Chyna? Where's my Fletchie? I bet he's dead already! If something bad happens to him I'll-"

"Calm down Violet. He's with us, except he's with the other people we befriended recently. I'm wondering where's Olive though..."

Angus said, "Olive's not here right now, she had to take extra classes today. You know she loves extra challenges due to her memory. I see you made a friend there already!"

"Ok, by the way she's Ranka Lee. She's one of the friends I have here."

Ranka said, "Nice to meet you Angus. You look cute!"

"Thanks Ranka. Well I have to go now. I'll let you know if there's good news next time. I'll catch up on you guys later, and tell Fletcher that things will be ok. Later!"

"Bye Angus."

"Well, your friend really nice Chyna."

"Thanks Ranka. I kinda miss everyone back home. I do wish I can do something about it."

"Well I have an idea! We should go shopping! Want to come along?"

"Are you sure Ranka? What if I can't afford-"

"You're forgetting I'm a singer! I'm a celebrity here in this world, we can afford it."

"You are? I didn't know that! Thanks, I'll come."

Ranka and Carly then playfully grabbed her arm and they were off to have a good time. However, Chyna was thinking, _I wonder if we'll be fine about this? I mean, what's the worst that than can happen? I hope Fletcher and Freddie will be fine._

Back in the N.U.N.S. building in the colony, Alto was in his office, thinking of how to get the kids in his hands. Then, Sheryl came in.

"Alto, stop worrying about the others. We have a girl to catch."

"As in the girl whose name was Chyna?

"That one. Master will not like it if we came back empty-handed."

"Don't worry. My team will be doing a search mission, but luckily the citizens will not be involved, I'll have the citizens safe, but the kids we're looking for won't. Remember who's running the colony until a city is open in the planet."

"I love you Alto. You're not holding back any corners."

The Mysterious being then called them and said, "Good to know you two. Make sure Chyna is captured in the fastest time possible. If ever, leave Fletcher out of this."

Sheryl said, "Will do."

Alto said, "I'll round up the squadron."

**Now that the boys and girls have new friends in the S.M.S. will things get better in this world they stepped in? Will Alto be able to be stopped in time? And why did Chyna kissed Fletcher in the cheek for?**

**It's best to know to leave comments about it. Well, time to get ready for the next chapter... so rev up those comments and I'll be waiting!**


	10. Macross F world- Things yet unsaid

**When we last saw our friends, they have met new friends in the S.M.S., which is the acronym of the Strategic Military Services, the main group doing the missions in the show. Chyna and Carly was invited to join Ranka for an all-girls trip, while Fletcher and Freddie get to train with the others. However, Alto is planning something for the gang... will they be ok in this one?**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**And by the way, I might be adding Maia Mitchell's character in the Jessie World part of the story, since after seeing the episode she was in (Jessie's Big Break); I knew she'd be a great addition to the story.**

As the girls were out, Fletcher and Freddie were training hard under Michel, Klan and Canaria. Unlike Alto, which failed so many times, Fletcher and Freddie were doing their best. The training included walking with the EX-Gear without the power, Simulation battles and even martial arts.

Meanwhile Chyna, Carly and Ranka are shopping for nice clothes, and even watched a movie together. Later they ate in the restaurant Ranka used to work, Nyan-Nyan, a Chinese restaurant. Ranka paid for the lunch.

"So you sued to work here?"

"Yes Chyna! That was before I was discovered though..."

"I see. I was discovered too, but that was back in my place."

Carly said, "You got discovered?"

"Yes Carly. A girl group named Trifecta took me as Darlene's replacement, and I enjoyed it!"

"Were you able to stay with them?"

"I wish I did Ranka, but I missed my family and friends during the tour, and thus I wasn't able to continue being with them. I have my own life ahead of me to be a star again, though."

"I see."

Carly then said, "Well it's nice to have all 3 of us hanging out for some girl-bonding time. Haven't bonded that much ever since Sam went on the traitor road."

"Um Carly? I thought we're not going to talk about this again."

"Oh right, sorry."

Ranka asked, "Who's Sam?"

"A former friend of Carly's. She used to be best friends until the love of Freddie ended it."

Then the World Hopper was beeping, and Chyna answered it.

"Hey Angus!"

"Oh sorry this isn't Angus, it's me, Olive. I haven't been talking to you for a long time, I was really busy at school and Angus was telling me what's happening to you and Fletcher there."

"I'm so glad you called! How'd you get to call me from the school?"

"Well Angus let me borrow his computer for communication purposes. Besides, I heard you're in an alternate San Francisco!"

"How'd you know?"

"Angus keeps a log of your adventures. And you made friends too!"

"Oh I forgot. Olive, meet my friends Carly Shay and Ranka Lee. They're joining me for lunch!"

The two girls said hi to Olive and Olive said, "Nice to meet you two!" then she continued, "Not to be on the questioning side, but where's Fletcher?"

"He's back in the Macross Quarter with the ship's crew. Oh if you asked me about Violet being worried and all, I know, I just heard Violet when Angus called me a while ago."

"So you knew. Ok, but I have to go. I'll catch you two up later. I hope Angus finds a way for you two to come home already."

After she hanged up, Ranka said, "Well shall we go? I think the other two guys might be looking for us."

"Good point, let's go back."

As they left the restaurant, all of a sudden, people started to run in the opposite direction. Ranka said, "Why are they running away?"

"I think it's the N.U.N.S. out to get us... again. Me, Carly, Fletcher and Freddie got caught and wanted us to be taken to their leader... so better make a run for it."

"When?"

"NOW!"

The 3 girls then ran away, but after a few turns, they got tired and then, a white VF-25S stopped in their tracks. Then it hit them-

"I have a bad feeling this Alto guy is in that one..."

Back in the Macross Quarter where the guys have finished their training, Fletcher said, "Well I'm glad we managed to keep up. I haven't been trained like this in my young life."

"Me too Fletcher. Say, about the kiss on the cheek... how'd you feel?"

"That would be my 1st kiss from a girl Freddie, even though it's on the cheek."

"I got unlucky."

"Why so?"

"Sam was my 1st kiss... and I'm disgusted. But when I finally came to Carly... I was in heaven."

"Good for you! Well we got to-"

Then Fletcher's World Hopper beeped and he answered it.

"Chyna! How's things with the girls?"

"Not to good, Alto's back and now we're in a pinch!"

"You mean-"

"Save us!"

Fletcher then said, "We got to go! We have to inform the others!"

"You got it. Let's get to the bridge and let them know!"

When they got to the bridge, Michel was already waiting with Luca. "Took you kids so long... I'm guessing you need our help?"

Fletcher said, "Well Michel, Chyna and the girls are in trouble! And Alto got them cornered too!"

"This is bad. Well time to put your training to good use. If only Ozma was here..."

"I heard that!"

Ozma was already waiting and he said, "If Alto hurts them, including Ranka, He'll be wishing he never came back! Skull Squadron, MOBILIZE AT ONCE!"

The 4 men said in unison, "ROGER!"

Before they can get ready, Ozma said, "You two deploying with us?"

Fletcher and Freddie said in unison, "Um yes..."

"I'm assuming Michel has finished training you two. Get ready; this will be a serious ride."

Fletcher and Freddie used Alto's old VF-25F that was fully restored to its original state. Fletcher was in the front and Freddie is in the back. Freddie then asked him before launch, "I know you're younger than me, but are you sure you want to take the front controls?"

"I have to prove to them even an A.N.T. can pilot these things."

"What's an A.N.T.?"

"It stands for the Advanced Natural Talents program back in my world where Grade and Middle schoolers like me with Advanced Natural Talents are brought to high school. In my case, I'm an artist. Chyna's of music. So I want to prove I have learned something advanced... so here it is."

"I admire your will. Let's get going to save the girls."

As they were ready to launch from the landing area, the two boys were ready to go.

"Skull 4A and 4B, initiate launch!"

Back at the colony, Chyna knew this day will come when he'll be back to get a hold of them all.

"Ok so you're back. Why are you chasing us like it's your-"

"Alto-kun!"

"Ranka?"

Alto then stopped for a while and asked her, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you! I was happy you will come back... and Sheryl is ok too! But why are you chasing us?"

"I'm sorry Ranka, but I'm not here for you. I have to pick up your friend."

"You mean Chyna?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but let me pick her up."

Chyna then came to Ranka and said, "No Ranka! He's not the same Alto you know! He tried to capture me and was going to take me to whoever his leader is!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Sheryl said, "We were brought by the mysterious leader to bring her to our leader. So Ranka, if you don't want to get hurt, let her come with us."

Ranka was now on the verge of tears as she continued, "Sheryl... I don't know you both anymore... what happened to you two?"

Alto said, "Forgive me, but I have to do it. I may have broke your heart back when I went with the Vajra, but... I'm sorry."

As the Valkyrie's hand reached out to Chyna, Ranka shouted, "CHYNA! RUN!"

Carly then held Chyna by the wrist and said, "We have to go, I believe Ranka can handle it on her own!"

"But she's going to get hurt!"

"JUST GO!"

Ranka was already crying and said, "Alto Sheryl... How could you do this?"

Then all of a sudden, Vajras coming from different directions attacked the Valkyrie, and Alto and Sheryl were not amused.

"So you decided to call your friends... They will taste revenge!"

But then, Missiles were fired at his Valkyrie and he spotted the 4 Valkyries and Chyna and Carly stopped to see it.

"That's the 2nd time we're saved by these guys... Wait, is that-"

"Freddie... and Fletcher?!"

Michel said, "We should cease fire, I think Ranka's friends have arrived..."

Fletcher shouted, "Come on girls! We're taking you out of here!"

"But Ranka is..."

"She's still there?"

Ozma then said, "Whatever you do, Fletcher, Freddie, don't attack the Vajra! They will help us!"

"Got it!"

The Vajra have distracted Alto and Sheryl long enough that they rescued Carly, Chyna and Ranka out of the way and they left the place, as well as the Vajra. However, Sheryl was annoyed.

"We can't let her get away! We have to catch them!"

"Understood. But you'll have to go back yourself. This is my bait."

Sheryl ejected out of the Valkyrie and flew away wearing the EX-Gear. Alto then chased them but Ozma and Michel blocked him. A dogfight then occurs but none have even managed to beat him then all of a sudden, a beam shot though and separated them. Then they recognized the fighter- it was Brera's!

"Brera?"

"But he died!"

"Ozma, Michel, let me handle him. Get back to the headquarters, stat!"

"Ok then. You go and snap him out of it."

The 4 Valkyries then left for the Macross Quarter, but Alto was fuming mad and shouted "HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" Then he tried chasing them but Brera won't let him.

"Not a chance Alto, we'll have to talk this over!"

"NEVER!"

"You left me with no choice then."

Brera then shot the engines of his Valkyrie, which in turn made a malfunction of the ejecting system.

"Dang it, I can't get out! I'm stuck!"

Brera then took Alto's Valkyrie and safely landed on the ground. When they got on the ground in the planet (since they have already exited the colony), Alto tried to run away but Brera tackled him. Alto then saw that he was still intact, but the wound from ripping off the implant was gone.

"Get off me!"

"Only if you don't run away, because we have to talk."

"DANGIT!"

"I'll make it hard for you if you still don't give in to my request."

"Fine, you win."

As he lets go of Alto, Brera finally spoke again. "The reason I decided to stall on you was for a reason."

"I'm guessing you had something to say?"

"About the girl you're trying to capture. And since I'm thinking you'll ask me how I came back, The Vajra had me reborn to a human, non-cyborg body."

"You just read my confused mind."

"Now, why were you chasing her?"

"It's a long story, but since you're here, I might as well explain."

**Brera has returned from the dead, but he wants to know why is Alto doing it... is it because Sheryl is seducing him out obedience to the Mysterious leader? Or is it something else?**

**For those wondering why the Vajra are helping out heroes, in both continuities of Macross Frontier (Both TV and the movies), The Vajra turned to the side of good at the end of both continuities.**

**Leave comments, as it's needed for me to continue the story. Catch you next chapter!**


	11. Macross F world- Listen to our song!

**Time to resume the story! I know it's been a long wait that I have delayed it, but here it is, and to one who requested that Chyna and Fletcher will kiss- you'll get it, but that's in a future chapter.**

**Brera has suddenly come back out of nowhere, and wants to talk to Alto regarding why Alto was acting strange. What next? Read on!**

**Also this might be the last chapter of the Macross Frontier world tour. Enjoy!**

As Fletcher and Freddie were whisking off the girls to safety, Ranka was shouting Alto's name. Chyna said, "Ranka! Snap out of it! Alto isn't a good guy like before! Forget about-"

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I loved him!"

Carly then realized she was right, and it was the same thing that happened to her during the time Sam and Freddie were dating.

"Wait, she has a point!"

"Carly..."

"I had that same feeling of never being able to say my true feelings before I took the person for granted. I understand you Ranka... You still love him, despite someone else taking his love."

"I never knew you'd say this, but you do have a point, Carly."

"Thanks Chyna."

Fletcher heard about it and said, "Well, I'll go back and talk to him too." Then he called Ozma, "Sorry Skull Leader, but we have a problem to fix!"

"Fletcher! Come back!"

As the Valkryie flew the opposite way, Michel then said, "Let them be. I know those kids are trying to fix something here."

"I will see to it they solve the problem and come out with a solved one. Skull 2, Skull 3, let's go back to base."

Michel and Luca said in unison, "Roger!"

Back in the landing spot, Alto finally sighed and said, "It's a long story, but here I go."

_Flashback_

_I was drifting in space after the Vajra migration, with nowhere to go. All of a sudden, someone who's a blonde girl, a bit younger than I am, offered me a way back to the Vajra planet that we colonized._

_I can still remember her words..._

"_I'll bring you home to where the girls are. But you should start working for me. I will reunite you with Sheryl Nome, and you will live like you never lived before."_

"_What do I do in return?"_

"_Never ever see Ranka again, if you want to spare her the heartache. The only thing you'll be doing is that if a girl named Chyna comes to your world, capture her and send me Chyna. That's all you do. Don't stop until you get her for me!"_

"_I will do your bidding. Just leave Ranka alone in the mission."_

"_Consider it done!"_

_Then all of a sudden, I was suddenly back in the Vajra planet with a new Valkyrie fighter. I knew that she wasn't kidding, and I started to do what the mysterious blonde girl told me._

_End of Flashback_

"That's your reason? All to capture a girl named Chyna and bringing her back to someone you don't know?"

"I'm sorry, but I deserve to be sent back with the Vajras. Do your worst."

Brera then punched him in the face and said, "You don't deserve to go back with them. You deserve to go back to my sister, even though you did this selfishly."

"You mean-"

"You took up that deal so you can go back to the Vajra planet to see Sheryl Nome, and live with her while making my sister worried for you, thus you did that task for your own selfish want."

Just as Brera finished the sentence, Chyna, Carly, Ranka, Freddie and Fletcher landed and the girls got off. Ranka then approached Alto but then said, "Brera?"

"Ranka, I took care of the realization part. Now you have to convince a bit more."

"Alto-kun! Tell me you're lying that you're forced to do it, did you?"

"I'll be honest... I was only thinking of myself when I came back. I had many thing I wanted to say to you and Sheryl... but I didn't know that it will hurt you when I knew the only thing I have to do to keep my word with the one that brought me back here will result in you coming back for me and hurting you. Ranka... I'm sorry for being selfish..."

Ranka then hugged Alto and said, "Alto-kun! I forgive you! I just wanted to let you know... I loved you so..."

"I loved you too Ranka. I just was looking at the wrong person... when it was you all along that I loved."

As the characters were happy at the outcome, Freddie approached Alto and said, "Alto, I've been there. I also had my feeling locked up to myself waiting for Carly's declaration of love, and now, I can relate to you."

As Freddie and Alto shaked hands, he said, "Welcome to the team."

Fletcher said, "I'm glad this is fixed Chyna."

"Not quite Fletcher, he still has to go back to the SMS and fix things with them."

Chyna then said, "We should go back to the Macross Quarter now, shall we?"

"Will they still accept me back?"

"We could try."

As they flew back, Chyna and Carly were thinking how they have been doing a good job bringing people back together, but at the same time, they still have to find a way to get back home.

When they got back to the Macross Quarter, the crew were waiting at the landing point. As they landed, Alto got out and said, "I would like to apologize for giving you guys a big amount of trouble."

Captain Wilder said, "No worries, you didn't do much trouble, just the whole trying to get Chyna part. But rest assured we can give you another chance to catch up."

The rest of the crew nodded with agreement, but Ozma begs to differ. He walked up to Alto and said, "I'll just say this..."

He then punched him on the face, making Alto fall down, and the rest of the cast gasped. Alto said, "What was that for?"

"Welcome back Alto. That's all."

Ozma helped Alto back up and said, "We have a lot to catch up, so get ready!"

Alto just saluted. The rest of the gang was happy for him. Then, Alto came to Catherine and said, "Catherine, I decided that I should make you the new President of N.U.N.S. I don't need the job anymore; I decided to go join my new friends in their adventure."

Catherine said, "I understand. Hope your adventure goes great, as I know it'll be a great one to explore unheard places."

"Thanks. But I have to go soon; I have a bone to pick with."

Carly said, "Is it Sheryl?"

"Yes."

But then Ram and Mina said, "We have a problem! Sheryl's on the screen now!"

"Now?"

As they go in the bridge, Sheryl was now waiting on screen and she said, "I heard you two are back together, Alto, Ranka. Well guess what- I got the colony hostage. If you want them to go free, bring Chyna with you and hand her over to me. Try to stop me, you cheater!"

Alto said, "Chyna, We should stop her. But I'm not giving you to her. Fletcher, Freddie, Carly, Ranka, back me up there."

They said in unison, "ROGER!"

Ozma, Michel and Luca also volunteered to help out so they can get the people out of the way. Captain Wilder said, "Ok then, it's settled. Operation Kill the Mockingbird is a go!"

Chyna then said, "Well, I have an idea that will rock Sheryl's socks off. Carly, Ranka, are you up for it?"

Carly said, "What plan?"

Ranka said as well, "Is this something you have in store?"

Chyna replied, "You know girls... _the plan._"

Sheryl and other N.U.N.S. soldiers were on the wait on the city's biggest park. Many civilians were all gathered up and some were excited, some were scared, some confused with the commotion. Sheryl was getting impatient with Alto's arrival and she said, "If he doesn't come soon, I will turn this colony to my own little kingdom where they will all bow down to me."

Then Alto's Valkyrie has arrived on the scene in Gerwalk mode and the window opened to show Alto and Chyna riding it. Alto said, "Like I promised, here's Chyna. I kept my word and here she is."

"Good. Now hand her over."

As Chyna got out of the Valkyrie and walked her way to Sheryl, Chyna said, "By the way Sheryl, mind I ask you something?"

"What do you want? Hurry up because you're coming with me."

"Mind if I let you know..."

Then Chyna did a backward jump towards the stage and said, "... If you'd like to listen to our song?"

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

Then floodlights of different colors brightened the place and then more Valkyries showed up. Ranka and Carly stood up once their Valkyrie windows opened up and Chyna said, "Everyone! Embrace each other, to the ends of the Galaxy!"

**Ranka:**  
The water's surface quivers  
A ring of wind spreads  
Your fingertips feel the  
The blue current

Sheryl ends up asking, "What is the meaning of this?!"

**Carly:**  
With only a glace  
That lonely acceleration is  
One moment that breaks into pieces  
I love you

**Chyna:**  
Like clear pearls  
The tears within you are shed  
It's a tragedy and it doesn't matter  
I want to live with you

**Chyna, Carly and Ranka:**  
Sparkle!  
Ride a shooting star  
It dives with you  
In a dark blue starlit sky  
We're like fireworks  
Our hearts shot through with an arrow of light

The crowd was shouting cheers for the 3 singers. Fletcher, Freddie and Alto were even enjoying the song, with Fletcher adding, "Chyna really looks amazing singing." Freddie and Alto agree as well.

**Chyna:**  
I hide inside  
The silence and  
Read your thoughts  
This wonderful night

Your name is like a spell  
I repeat forever  
My nails dig into  
the palm of my hand that I hate

**Chyna, Carly and Ranka:**  
Sparkle!  
Your whole body is clear  
It drifts like a picture  
A drop of life but  
We're in the moment  
In the galaxy of our souls, snow falls

**Carly:**  
Ride a shooting star  
You suddenly rise  
In a dark blue starlit sky  
We're like fireworks  
Our hearts shot through with an arrow of light

**Ranka:**  
A drop of life but  
We're in the moment  
In the galaxy of our souls, snow falls

**Chyna:  
**In the galaxy of our souls, snow falls

As the song ended, many people in the park were cheering for the 3 girls, and even the Soldiers left Sheryl's side to enjoy the performance. As they landed, Chyna was amazed that she really brought in a crowd.

"I never knew I'd be loved by millions in this world, It's like I still felt like I was still with Trifecta, only with 2 of my new friends from 2 different worlds!"

Sheryl was annoyed and she said, "You may have belted out your best performance, but I will admit, you did better than me, but that doesn't mean I'm trough with you. I will come back to make sure you'll be captured!"

Then another portal opens and Chyna said, "That's the same portal that Sam walked in! We got to follow Sheryl on where that portal leads!"

Alto then warned, "Don't. There's a bad effect if you try to follow her."

Ranka said, "You mean..."

Luca said, "There's a field that only allows those summoned by the portal to go in. We can't all go inside and follow Sheryl."

Alto said, "Well I beg to differ!" as he ran towards the portal as Sheryl went in backwards but the portal deflected Alto's attempt as fast as you can say 'sweet nibblets!' Luca then said, "And there you go."

Fletcher sighed, "Well, he wasn't kidding."

At the N.U.N.S. building, Alto said, "Well I will have to pass the leadership to you Catherine. I know you'll do better than I do."

"Thanks Alto, I will not let you down."

Alto then announced to all the citizens, "Today, I will be stepping down from my position as president. From this day on, Catherine Glass will now be your president, as I have to go on a journey that might a long time before I come back. I assure you she will lead you all to peace and prosperity in both the colony and the Vajra planet."

The citizens shouted with joy as Catherine is now president. Ozma said, "I'm proud of you Alto for giving your position of power to my girlfriend. But why did you decide to do so?"

"I'm joining these 4 youths on their adventure towards the worlds. I may have wished to fly the endless skies, but this one will take me further. Besides, Chyna and Fletcher have a long way back before they finally come home to their own San Francisco."

Chyna said, "You're joining us to the way back?"

Ranka then interrupted, "Well not just Alto. I decided to join too."

Omza then asked, "Why did you decide to go with them?"

"I figured out I want to join them, not just to stay with Alto, but to spread my song towards the worlds."

"In that case, take care, and Alto, take care of my sister."

"Roger!"

As they take off in Alto's YF-30, Carly, Freddie, Alto, Ranka, Chyna and Fletcher wave and say their goodbyes to all of them. Somewhere, Brera saw the flight and said, "Take care, you two. If anything bad happens to her, you'll be sorry you came back." At the same time, he got on his Valkyrie and took off.

Fletcher said, "Where do we go next?"

Chyna replied, "We'll see where the next destination on the World Hopper will take us." She then opened a new portal to the next world...where will they end up next?

Back in the mysterious dimension, the Mysterious Being is annoyed at Sheryl's failure. "What do you mean you failed at getting Chyna?!"

"Sorry, I thought Alto had forgotten about Ranka, but they interfered and you know-"

"Shut it. I thought you're the galactic fairy, but you're just a song the falls on deaf ears."

Sam ended up laughing at her fellow teammate's failure, but the Mysterious Being said, "What are you laughing about Puckett? You failed too! Don't think you're great when both of you were failures in your worlds!"

"I only failed since the power of true love overridden Freddie's brainwashing. You happy now?"

"Good to admit your failure, but I'm bringing someone else for the job. You're dismissed. "

As Sam and Sheryl left, the being said, "Well you two are up. Don't disappoint me."

One almost-ugly girl with a British accent and a Filmmaker shows up and the girl said, "Well, I'll make sure you're satisfied."

The boy also added, "This is my time. She'll be sorry for what happened... and the little boy too!"

"I know what you two mean... do your job. But make sure that girl comes back with you!"

The two said in unison, "YES MA'AM!"

**Now that the Macross Frontier world story has come to a conclusion, where will our heroes end up next? Who are those two people the Being sent them to do the job? And most of all, will Chyna and Fletcher finally be able to go home at last?**

**Also, the song that the 3 girls sang is Interstellar Flight from Macross Frontier by Megumi Nakajima (Speaking and singing voice of Ranka Lee in the show). The song was translated in English for the readers.**

**Please comment!**


	12. Jessie world- Here comes Prescott

**Well time to resume the story; haven't updated lately due to being busy in the last few weeks. I was going to plan back in the last chapter that I was going to do a readers participation on where would the gang go next, but I was like "I'll stick to the script, maybe some other time."**

**Also, there might be a few new tweaks to the story, probably minor retcons. The changes now as follows:**

**Jessie: Set after Jessie's Big Break, due that I added Maia Mitchell's character, Shaylee Michaels, in the story  
Secret Life: Set after the finale  
Akibaranger: Maybe after the end of Season 2 (since as of this writing, the 2****nd**** season isn't done yet)**

**Well, off to the next chapter! Guess where they'll land on next. And please, reviews= happy writer =)**

The portal opened to a new place and they saw that they have arrived in New York.

"I can't believe it, we're back!"

"Chyna, but this is New York, right?"

"I know Fletcher, but that means we're getting near to the end of our journey! It'll only take a jet ride to go home!"

Freddie said, "Not to burst your bubble, but..."

Then they noticed something different- New York was a post-apocalyptic city. As they landed and got off Alto's YF-29 Durandal Valkyrie, Chyna knew something's wrong.

"This isn't our New York... right?"

Alto said, "I think we have ended up in another alternate place, like much Carly's alternate Seattle."

Ranka said, "So this means..."

Then a poster few in Fletcher's face and he saw a picture of a young woman on it. The poster says:

WANTED

JESSIE PRESCOTT

DEAD OR ALIVE

$500,000 REWARD

"Why would anyone want to get this girl caught?"

Carly said, "I think she may have done something bad."

Chyna said, "No, That's impossible. She looks so... innocent. Why would they want to get that innocent-looking girl?"

Alto said, "I have a bad feeling the mysterious force sent a squadron army to do this and trashed the place. And they're looking for her in the process, aside from finding you."

"Halt! Who goes there?"

They noticed a soldier from Alto and Ranka's world was looking for the source of the voices. Fletcher said, "I have a bad feeling this one's not in the good guy section!"

"Relax Fletcher," Chyna quipped, "Maybe it's just someone friendly disguised as them, no harm right?"

Alto said, "It's better to keep quiet, maybe it's one of them who end up in this world. Don't make a-"

"Sir, ma'am, target sighted!"

The 6 youths then looked to find out they have been spotted. They were soldiers from Alto's place, but in EX-Gears and the N.U.N.S. logo on the chest area tampered with a big scratch, indicating they were the evil squadron the Being sent out.

Fletcher shouted, "MAKE A RUN FOR IT!"

As they run, they tried to outrun them and lose their sight, but since the squadron had flying backpacks and radar on their EX-Gears, they were easily caught and now they were surrounded.

"Surrender Miss Parks or prepare to face the consequences!"

Alto pulled out a Pistol and said, "You're not taking her or anyone!"

Freddie said, "Same here! Try to go through us 1st!"

"You have decided to disobey the orders. Prepare to die!"

Suddenly, a rocket was heading towards the soldiers and knocked them all in one explosion. As the 6 of them cower from the blast, Ranka said, "Where did it come from?"

Carly said, "I have no idea, but whoever did that, must be awesome."

One of the soldiers exclaimed, "Where did the blast come from?!"

Then, a girl in a Rambo- like outfit charged into the scene and ends up beating all of the soldiers. She even stole their guns and fired at them. She ends up killing all of them, but one escaped. She noticed it and fired at the backpack, causing the leader of the squadron to fall flat on the ground.

Fletcher then exclaimed, "Isn't that the girl in the wanted poster?"

Freddie said, "You're right, that was the girl in the poster! Did she just... save our lives?"

The girl then walked up to the fallen soldier and exclaimed, "Tell me, where is Luke Ross?"

"I have no idea, and I have orders from the Mysterious Being to hunt you down and Miss Parks, but I swear, I have no idea who this Luke Ross is!"

"Fine then." She then proceeded to give him the headshot, effectively killing him. As the 6 of them stood quietly to where she is, she walked up to them and said, "You're safe now. I got to go, stay safe."

Carly then said, "Wait! You're Jessie Prescott, right?"

"How did you know?"

The gang showed her the wanted poster and said, "Oh. I see. Well I have to go-"

Chyna said, "No wait! Is it ok we go with you to your hideout or something? Me and my friends are on the run too from these guys!"

"Wait- aren't you Chyna Parks?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well the soldiers were trying to find you along with me. Come with me guys, I know it isn't safe around here outside."

"Freddie then asked, "Why is New York so... desolated in here?"

"I'll explain everything on the way. Come on."

As they got to The Fairfield- which is now almost barren like the apartment building Carly used to live in- Freddie said, "I'm guessing the elevator works right?"

"Yes, it's still working."

So they got in the elevator, and they go to the top floor of the building, which is the penthouse of the Ross Family. They all were in awe that they were now stepping in the penthouse of one of the most successful couples in history!

"Why are you guys going ooh and aah?"

They all said, "Nothing!"

"Ok, have a seat."

Ranka asked, 'Why is this the only one not trashed by the squadron that was finding for you?"

"Because I was tasked to make sure no evil being would trash the place. However, no one was left standing when we tried protecting it."

Alto asked, "How come, Jessie?"

"It's best for me to explain."

_Flashback_

_Back when the city was peaceful, we lived with less worries. I was then nanny of the Ross Family. I took care of 4 kids, Zuri, Ravi, Luke and Emma. But one day, for reasons I did not saw it coming, both Agatha and McD came to me and the kids while their parents were there._

"_Well Jessie, nice to see you again."_

"_McD, what do you want?"_

"_After you and my ex Shaylee sent me out of a job, you and Luke will pay for it."_

_Agatha then added, "I will make sure you and Zuri are out of the picture too, because I'm annoyed at you, and I will make sure you're out of a business, you'll be crying home to Texas."_

"_Guys, past is the past, can't you guys let it go?"_

_I was wrong._

_All of a sudden, those same soldiers came and had us surrounded and boy they were pissed off, so we had to me the run for it. Luckily the parents came to save us, but then, things got worse. Tony came to my aid, but McD and Agatha make a quick end of Zuri and Tony. The parents were infuriated they tried to stop them but they got killed too by the soldiers. Leaving no choice, we had to make a run for it, leaving their dead bodies behind._

_Only Me, Luke, Emma and Ravi were the only ones left, since Bertram was missing that day. However, the unexpected happened, and all 4 of use had to separate ways so that they won't catch us all, but it ended up as a mistake to do so that I last heard that only Luke survived the split-up, but was missing in the city and no one found him. I never heard what happened to Emma and Ravi as well for unknown reason._

_I can never forget what the Ross parents said to me before we ran away:_

"_Jessie, take care of our remaining kids... and don't let them go."_

_Sadly, I failed to keep their word because of the unknown incident that brought New York to its knees. As of now, I'm trying to find them._

_End of flashback_

As Jessie ended the story, She was in tears as she concludes, "I'm sorry you had to hear that, but I must have the kids back here, and thuse why I'm trying hard to fight to bring them back, even though Zuri and Tony died."

Fletcher said, "I'm sorry they died. Must be the fault of the mysterious being."

"Which mysterious being?"

Chyna said, "The same being that brought those soldiers from Alto and Ranka's world, and tried to get me. That was the same being that made Sam Carly's enemy."

"I see. But I wish I can find them alive. I have to keep my word to Morgan and Christina Ross, no matter what. I just hope they're ok."

"I hope so too Jessie."

Later, as the evening came by, Jessie then showed then their rooms, the rooms that used to belong to the children. "This is where you guys will stay. I hope these will be fine to stay on for you guys, since I know you guys are tired from the trip."

Carly said, "Thanks for the accommodations. But I hope you'll be fine."

"Thanks. I hope so too."

Alto said, "Ok guys, let's call it a day and get our rest."

Freddie answered, "Alto's right. We have 3 kids to find in the morning."

As they all go to their rooms, Chyna said, "Is it ok we sleep together in the same bed, Fletcher?"

"As long as nothing bad happens, I guess we'll be fine."

"Ok then. Night Fletcher."

"Night Chyna."

Somewhere far from The Fairfield, Luke Ross is far away from them. However, he is not alone- he had Shaylee Michaels with him all along.

"Do you think I would be able to see Jessie again?"

"I have a feeling we might see her again sprug. After that we should be safe."

Luke was wishing he would finally come back to the girl he loves, Jessie. He missed his 2 remaining siblings too and Bertram. "I wonder how they're doing... did they all come back together after this?"

"Only we can hope for the best Luke... It's a good thing I learned how to fight and shoot a gun, or we could have been killed out there."

"And I thank you for it. But remind me again how you found me?"

"You were near to be killed by those futuristic soldiers with flying armors. Luckily I managed to end all of them, and even stole these useful uniforms and those armors, one for both of us."

"Thanks Shaylee."

"I promise when we get to Jessie again, I'll be staying with you guys."

"I'll look forward to it."

As Luke looked at the starry sky from their makeshift camp site while lying on the camping bed, Luke just wishes he'd be with Jessie again, even though he can never have her.

Also that night, Fletcher wasn't able to sleep. Chyna said, "You ok there Fletcher?"

"Kinda. Maybe we should go look for them tonight, I mean, no soldier would be searching us that night right?"

"You're right, maybe we should find them tonight."

"But Jessie told us a while ago not to sneak out, it's hazardous at this time!"

"She has a point. We should sleep-"

The World Hopper then beeped and they answered it. It was Angus.

"Angus! Why'd you call?"

"I have bad news guys. Looks like there a less change of you guys going home."

They said together, "Why?"

"Looks like the fix won't be completed until next month. That means you'll be missing school for the next few months until it's fixed."

"Maybe it's best my parents know about this."

"You sure? They might not understand it."

"We have to. They'll be worried sick."

"If you have to, then fine. But I hope you did the right thing Chyna."

"I hope so."

As they cut off communication, Chyna said, "Fletcher, we should go back to sleep. We'll be fine."

"Ok. I do we'll get home soon as possible."

With that said, they resumed their sleep.

**Will they be able to go home in time? Will Chyna be honest to her parents about the whole "world adventure" they have been going on for? And will Luke finally be able to go back to Jessie?**

**All these questions will be answered in the next few chapters in this new world. Leave reviews please!**


	13. Jessie world- Reunited again

**Finally, time for a new chapter! Now that the gang are now in the world of Jessie, they must find the missing Ross kids (Save for Zuri, who died earlier) to fulfill Jessie's promise, but something will lead to a split-up to search them faster... or not?**

**I might do a "separate route" for our heroes where they split-up, like the "pick your own route" options for most Super Robot Wars games. So without further ado, new chapter starts now.**

**And of course, don't forget to leave comments so I can keep the story going.**

Later that morning, Chyna got up to get ready to find the missing Ross kids. However, she found out that someone is missing- Fletcher!

Chyna then ran downstairs to see everyone has already been up. Chyna then said, "Guys, this is terrible!"

Jessie said, "We know- Fletcher left early to find Luke and the others. I wish I could have stopped him but we're all comfortable with our bedtime."

"Now what do we do?"

Alto said, "Me and Freddie will go find him. You stay here with Carly, Ranka and Jessie."

Jessie then said, "Not really- I was going to find them too. Chyna, better stay here with the girls. I don't want you to get caught by them."

"But I can't leave Fletcher! What if he gets killed or something?"

"Trust me, we can do this. For now, you girls better stay, for your safety."

Jessie then turns to the two boys and said, "Ok guys, let's go find Fletcher." The two nodded and left off.

As the elevator door closes, Chyna then said, "I hope they're doing what has to be done. I can't go home without Fletcher!"

Ranka said, "He'll be fine. Never lose hope; I know he'll be back."

"I hope Fletcher will be fine, because I can't stand to see him out there without the others on board. What if he gets killed out there?"

"We have to believe he'll be fine out there. I know he'll be back soon safe."

Carly added, "He's like Freddie. I trust him that he'll make it back with Luke and his other siblings."

Chyna said, "I hope so." Ranka and Carly then hug Chyna.

Somewhere, Fletcher was being careful not to get caught by the troops. Fletcher said, "I have to be super extra careful, I've been searching the place for hours and still no sign of Luke or his siblings! I should have asked Jessie to find them with me, and then the job would have been done faster!"

As he tried avoiding the troops, he made sure he hurried without being caught. But when he was near the next building entrance, two of the troops found him and Fletcher knew he's in big trouble.

"Ok looks like we found one of the 2 kids on the run."

"But sir, that's not the kid we're finding for! It's that boy she's with!"

"Oh come on, we got to at least bring on related to the girl."

"Good point, let's get him!"

However, the moment they're done talking, they noticed he ran off. One of them said, "Ok we lost the boy, now what?"

"Well, let's get him!"

Then they informed the others that Fletcher was on the run and they try to find him but Fletcher tried to hide so he can't be detected. But after hiding for a while, he finally got caught again.

One of the 2 troops that caught him awhile back said, "You gave us a hard time, dweeb. Now, you're going to get it!"

Fletcher said, "What do you mean I'm getting it?!"

"You're telling me where your friend is or you can die on the spot. Which will it be?"

"I'd rather die than hand Chyna to you guys- or to that mysterious being!"

"Well then, suit yourself."

As the troops prepared to shoot Fletcher with the gunpods, all of a sudden one of them got shot from behind. They looked at each other and saw if one of them got shot. One of them looked at himself and saw he was the one that got shot and he collapsed from it. The others then wonder where it came from.

Then a voice boomed out, "Leave the kid alone!"

Fletcher saw that two more people in the said EX-Gear said it but the others were annoyed and they fought the two mysterious people. Fletcher decided to give them payback by stealing the fallen trooper's gunpod and killing the others. Other troopers ran and flew away while the others were dead on the ground.

Fletcher then said, "Um, thanks?"

"No need to worry sprug!"

As the two people removed their top helmets, he knew who saved his butt.

"So you two are..."

"I'm Luke Ross and my friend here is Australian actress Shaylee Michaels. She was Jessie's friend, and I'm trying to find Jessie."

"Well you saved the right person, I know Jessie."

Shaylee then said, "You know her?"

"Yes I do, but I need to get back to them."

Luke then said, "Wait! Why don't we go back to Jessie together?"

"Thanks! I need all the help I can get to get back safely."

"Well then mate, let's go back together."

As Fletcher got back in his two feet, Shaylee added, "Before you go, you may want to wear one of these and arm up for your protection." and she pointed to one of the EX-Gears that were left undestroyed since of the troopers they killed was stunned real hard and there was no suit damage on the guy.

As Fletcher suited up, they left the scene.

Meanwhile, Jessie, Freddie and Alto were on the search for Fletcher. Jessie said, "Be on your guard guys, someone might be spying on us or also in search of us, so keep your guard up."

Freddie asked, "How were you able to know this?"

"Oh that, well I had experience before I got in New York, thanks to my dad in the military. When this happened, luckily this came in handy."

"I see now. By the way, is it better we find also the said brother and sister of Luke while we're at it?"

"Sure, provided we don't get caught by those with EX-Gears. These guys are really a bummer."

Somewhere far from where the trio is, Emma and Ravi were still walking, trying to find their way home.

"Sis, I know we're still walking to find our way home, but we haven't eaten anything in days!"

"I know Ravi, I can't take it anymore! If only we can find an abandoned restaurant, then we can eat, hopefully."

"Right, let's keep finding that said place."

All of a sudden, a startled man popped up out of an unseen area of the sidewalk.

"Bertram?"

Emma and Ravi were overjoyed to see Bertram, while he's a bit in tears when he's found.

"Oh thank goodness you two are safe! But, where are the others?"

Ravi said, "Good question, I HAVE NO IDEA!"

Emma resumed, "We've been walking to get back home and we're starving! Not to mention my dress is a bit torn up already!"

"I have been on hiding ever since Zuri, Tony, and your parents died. But I have no idea where Luke is!"

"Us either! We're trying to also get back home without triggering some bad guy's presence. But I'm really tired, and so is Ravi!"

"Well we have to get going if we all want to live. Come on you two, we have to find Jessie and Luke-"

Then all of a sudden, the troops were already facing them with their gunpods faced at them.

"-before they catch us..."

Emma said, "I knew it! We're caught right on the spot! I wish we should have hid a while ago..."

The troop leader said, "Do you have any information about this girl here?" and showed a picture of Chyna.

Ravi said, "I have no idea, but," he then pointed somewhere and shouted, "Look! The girl is running this way!"

The troop leader was like "Huh? Where!" what he had not known was he fallen for the trick as Emma, Ravi and Bertram ran way.

The others said, "We've been duped, and we can't see the 3 of them!"

"Quick, find them; they might know where the girl is!"

Jessie then heard the scream from blocks away and said, "That must be Ravi, Emma and Bertram! Come with me guys!" Then Jessie, Freddie and Alto ran with her to where they are.

As Emma, Ravi and Bertram ran, they were getting near Central park when they were greeted at point blank range that 10 of the EX-Gear wearing troops that were waiting for them with the gunpods pointing at them, causing them to stop a few feet away.

"Ok this is it, we're doomed and worst of all, we never got to see Luke and Jessie again!"

"Me too Ravi, but I'm glad you became my brother."

As the troops were about to shoot at them, Jessie, Freddie and Alto started to attack from behind allowing the other 3 to cover for safety. As the enemies were defeated, all of a sudden, Agatha and McD came.

"You two again?"

"That's right Jessie, we are here to finish you off and take Chyna away from you."

McD said, 'Now I'll take revenge for what happened back when I was still with Shaylee, and I'll start with you!"

Freddie retorted, "You're forgetting that the girl you're looking for is not with us."

Alto added, "Yeah, so try to stop us if you can!"

McD said, "Oh ok then." He then brought out two beam gunpods and gave the other to Agatha. Agatha said, "Now I'll be the only nanny left the moment I take care of you!"

Then all of a sudden Emma and Ravi attacked from behind, making them drop the gunpods and giving Jessie a chance to beat them up, and she did, and the other 2 didn't have a chance.

The two enemies got up and McD said, "This isn't the end..."

Agatha added, "We'll get you and Chyna and Luke, if it's the last thing both me and McD will do!"

As they teleported out, Emma, Ravi and Bertram ran to Jessie and hugged her. Alto said, "Wow, they must really miss her."

Freddie replied, "I bet these 3 are the siblings Jessie told us about."

Jessie said, "I miss you three! Where's Luke?"

Back in the Ross family penthouse, Chyna was still in a state of worry regarding Fletcher. Then, the elevator opened up and saw Fletcher with Luke and Shaylee. Chyna was overcomed with joy as she hugged him tight.

"Oh Fletcher! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Thanks, by the way Luke and Shaylee found me while trying to find them. They really did a great job."

Carly then said, "So he's Luke!"

Luke said, "Oh so you know me then. And you 3 are?"

"I'm Chyna, and these are my friends Carly and Ranka."

"Nice to meet you girls."

Fletcher added, "May not want to flirt them, they're both take. Same for Chyna, but she's not taken, just doesn't accept any flirts."

"I see, well then, is Jessie back?"

The moment he said it, Jessie came up with the others and Jessie said, "Luke... is that you?"

"Jessie?"

The moment the two saw each other, Luke and Jessie ran to each other's arms. Jessie and Luke were happy to see each other.

"Luke! I'm so glad you're back! I've been trying to find you!"

"Me too! I missed you so much!"

As the hugged each other, Shyalee said, "Well it's nice they're back together."

Jessie then noticed that Shaylee was there and she also hugged her.

"Woah Jessie, as if we haven't seen in a long time!"

"Sorry Shaylee, it's been a long time! But how did Luke end up to where you were?"

"Long story Jessie, but if everyone can gather around the sofa, I'll be happy to tell."

As they all gathered around the sofa leaving Chyna and Fletcher behind, Chyna said, "So these two older girls are friends?"

"I didn't know they were friends! A movie star and a former nanny? Who knew?"

"I know right, well let's go hear what Shaylee has to say."

However what they didn't know was two of the troops were preparing to snipe Jessie from the opposite building without all of them knowing.

**Now Emma, Ravi, Luke and Jessie have reunited! But what will happen next since they have no knowledge of the secret assassination? Will they be able to notice in time? Or will this be one world left ruined? Find out on the next chapter- but please leave comments too!**


End file.
